The Promise Of The Abyssal One
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: I grew up a warrior. Half Vallian, Half Hoshidan. Trained by a Brotherhood of Darkness, I must fall to the dark, to protect the promise I made to the light. After all, It was because of her I continue to fight.
1. Birth Of The Protector

A/n: Alright people, I know what most of you are saying. 'Dante, why are you making a new story.' 'Dante, where's the new chapter?' 'Dante when will you do this for that story?' Please, know this people. I do what I want. If I want chapter delayed I'll do it. If I want to make a new story, then I will make it because the Plot bunnies in my head demand it. Now I have to give thanks to a dear friend of mine who has been helping me with stories. He is a guy called Blackit tamer. He helped with the development of this story and even with the creation of an intro for this story. Now I hope you all enjoy this. Yet another Naruto story by yours truly.

And Pairings will be released at a later date. But it will be harem, cause I can't choose a single character to give to the main character.

(Opening. Black And Blue Long Hawkes.)

 **Black and blue, I crawl along the wreckage of what now is gone.**

We see a boy walking around a destroyed village as his blue eyes were filled with tears. As people turned away from him.

 **Back to you to fight another day.**

The boy seemed to be older now and was in a training field. Standing in front if him were three people wearing a strange set of armour.

 **I'll go on and on and on.**

The boy rushed them with a sword as a smile came across his face.

 **I'm facing a demon inside, created with every last part of me.**

The boy was reaching out to what seemed to a black flame. Only for his left arm to darken to a midnight black color with blue markings on it.

 **Their pay will begin and I'll go on and on and on and on.**

The boy now seemed to be fully grown as he pointed the tip of his blade towards a man who's face was covered by a shadow thanks to the cloak he wore.

 **Black and Blue I crawl to you.**

The boy turned around as he smiled sadly while reaching his hand out to someone only to be enveloped by darkness. What replaced his form, was a blood red eye.

(Opening End)

A/n: Alright hope you enjoyed the opening. Let's move onto the story. Oh and I would pay attention to the After Chapter notes. Cause they will explain somethings. A lot of things.

(Chapter start)

A man around his mid twenties was walking around a destroyed battlefield. A dagger in hand as he walked through ruins of buildings. A small town in between Nohr and Hoshido had quickly become this battlefield of their never ending feud. He eventually came to a building where he saw a woman around his own age. She was laying under some rubble as her crimson hair stuck to her face. He quickly ran over and moved the rubble off of her before he checked for a pulse. Finding one, faint as it may be, he quickly pulled her out from under the rubble. Looking around, he found a house that seemed to have been saved from the wrath of war. Dragging the woman over to it, he quickly opened the door before he brought her inside.

Laying her down, he started checking her for any injuries she may have had. Besides the small strains and damages to her legs, nothing was too life threatening. Grabbing out some bandages, he cleaned her injuries before wrapping them up. Once that was all down, he sat down and leaned against a wall before he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. It was a long way home for him after all.

(10 minutes later)

The blonde haired man opened his eyes only to come face to blade as the red haired woman had a dagger, his own dagger none the less, held to his face.

"Who are you?" The red haired woman asked as she pointed the blade at him.

"I'm Minato Namikaze." The now named Minato said as the woman raised a brow.

"Minato? Are you Hoshidan?" She asked.

"No, I'm not Hoshidan." He replied as she brought the knife closer to his eye.

"Well your definitely not Nohrian with a name like that." She said which caused Minato to try and back away only to remember he was against a wall. "So I ask again, Minato Namikaze, Who are you?" She asked as Minato sighed.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, I'm from the kingdom of Valla." He answered as Kushina backed away. (1)

"A Vallian? Out here?" She asked as she lowered the knife.

"Surprising isn't it. I was scouting the latest battle between Nohr and Hoshido and I found you under some rubble." He explained as she nodded but still held his knife.

"Thank you for pulling me out then." She said as he nodded.

"OK then. So you know who I am, but who are you?" Minato asked as the red headed woman nodded.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki. A priestess of Hoshido." She said as Minato laughed slightly.

"Former I would guess." He said only for her to place a dagger at his throat again.

"And why would you guess that?" She asked as Minato gained a serious look in his eye.

"Because you were still under rubble when I last found you. There was no one around to save you but me. From what I've heard about Hoshido, it's a lovely place, but it seems as though they forgot about you." He said as rage filled her eyes.

"You can't say that. People might be on their way here." She argued as Minato looked out a window.

"Then where are they?" He asked as she backed away slightly.

Fear began to set in as she backed away from Minato, having to drag herself away from him due to not being able to move her legs. She sat opposite of him as she started to realise that her words may be true. She was left alone, for any Nohrians or bandits to come along and scrounge up the place.

Minato stood to his feet before he walked over and stood in front of her.

"Kushina-san?" He asked as she looked up at him. Tears in her eyes.

"It can't be true. Why was I left behind?" She asked as Minato placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Who knows. Why don't you come back with me Kushina. I can get people to have a look and patch you up better." He said as she looked at him.

Thinking over her options, Kushina nodded. Not wanting to become a plaything for a sick kind of bandit. Minato turned around as Kushina placed her arms around his neck. He lifted her onto his back and grabbed her legs as she winced from the pain.

"I'm sorry Kushina-san." He apologized as he started walking. "Please endure it until we get to Valla." He said as she nodded.

"What's it like?" She asked as they were in their way.

"It's a wonderful place, accepting of others though everyone is a bit strict. We are a small kingdom. But however small we may be, we try and protect those we bring in." He said with a smile as Kushina closed her eyes.

"You better not be lying. Minato-baka." She said before being lulled into a deep sleep.

(10 years later)(In Valla)

Minato was currently cooking a stack of pancakes before he heard the sound of feet slamming against the floor. He smiled as a miniature version of himself ran into the kitchen.

The boy seemed to be about five years old as his blue eyes showed happiness. His hair as golden as the sun itself, his round face was framed by said hair. He was wearing a black shirt with the symbol of his homeland on it. He had a pair of orange shorts on as black sandals cover his feet.

"Morning Tou-chan." He called as Minato smiled at him.

"Morning Naruto-kun." He said as Naruto turned to a picture on the counter.

"Morning Kaa-chan." He said placing his hands together and praying for her.

Once he was done, he sat at the table as Minato dished him out his breakfast. He smiled as they both sat down and enjoyed eating breakfast with a smile. Though the smile disappeared as he noticed Naruto staring at the picture on the counter. Looking towards the photo, Minato saw it was a picture of him and Kushina at their wedding.

"Is something the matter son?" Minato asked as Naruto placed his fork and knife down.

"Do you think Mom would like me?" He asked as Minato gave him a smile.

"Of course she would Naruto. There wasn't a day going by when all that was on her mind was you." Minato said as Naruto looked at him. "What would make you think otherwise?" He asked as Naruto looked towards him.

"I was looking at the others in the park yesterday. I saw all the children being picked up by their mothers. Some people looked at me and just seemed to ignore me." Naruto said looking down at his plate.

Minato stood from his seat before walking over to his sons side. He pulled Naruto into a hug as he patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Naruto. Your mother will always love you. No matter what, I'm sure Kushina would be proud of what you will do." He said as Naruto looked confused.

"What I will do?" Naruto asked as Minato pulled out a book from his back pocket.

He picked Naruto up and placed him up before he opened the book to his favourite line.

"Right here. This is what I mean." Minato said as Naruto looked at the page.

"What does it say Tou-chan?" Naruto asked as Minato smiled.

"I'll read it out for you." Minato said with a smile as he patted his son on the head.

(Begin Reading.)

"You should just give up. There is no way piece can be obtained." A mysterious warrior shouted at our hero as our hero stood to his feet.

Our hero looked towards his opponent before he asked him.

"May I say one thing?" The hero asked as he was pinned to a tree, a sword in his gut.

"Oh no!" Naruto gasped in shock.

"Don't worry my son." Minato said as he continued.

"You can save your words for someone who cares." The mysterious warrior said as our hero looked him in the eye.

He said as he noticed that Naruto was enjoying it.

"Well then. I guess you are that someone." Our hero said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He appeared behind the mysterious warrior before he disarmed him and pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you?" He mysterious warrior asked as our hero gave him a deep frown.

"I am the man who seeks peace within a war torn world. No matter how far I must travel. I will continue my search. Even if I must give my life in the end, I will find a way to create peace for the next generation." Our hero said as the mysterious warrior looked at him in shock.

"Who are you?" He asked confused as to why someone would try to create peace in a world enveloped in war.

"I am the one who will protect the future generation. I am the one who will bring peace to the world for everyone's sake." Our hero said as he looked towards the downed man.

"What is your name?" The mysterious warrior asked.

"My name...is Naruto." Our hero said giving his name as Minato closed the book.

(End of Reading)

"Do you really think I can do something so big?" Naruto asked as Minato nodded.

"This book was written by someone Kushina saw as a father. For you to carry on the name of such a character, I just know what your mother would say if she was here." He said as Naruto looked confused.

"What would she say?" Naruto asked as Minato smiled.

"My little Naru-chan. No matter what you do, I will always be proud of you. You will be a great man. I know of it. I will always love you my darling Naruto." He said as a tear formed in his eye.

"How do you know those would be her words?" Naruto asked as Minato wiped the tear from his eye.

"Because...those were the final words she said to you the day you were born. Her final breath, was used to tell you that she loved you." He said as Naruto let tears form in his eyes.

"Kaa-chan loved me that much?" Naruto asked once more as Minato nodded yet again.

"You were her entire world." He said as a look of determination came across Naruto's face.

"Then I'll do it." He said as a look of confusion came across Minato's face.

"Do what Naruto?" Minato asked as Naruto looked his father in the eye.

"I'll be the one to being peace to the world. I'll stop all the war within the world and make this a better place." Naruto said as Minato smiled.

"I know you will. Your my son after all." Minato said before he heard a knock at his house door.

Moving Naruto off his lap, he went to answer the door. Naruto stayed in his seat as he looked at the book that layed on the table.

'Tales of a Gutsy Shinobi.'

Looking at the title, Naruto tried to think of what a Shinobi was before he saw Minato walk back into the room. Minato gave him a sad smile before he kneeled in front of his son.

"Naruto, I don't want to do this. But I have to leave you for a bit." He said as Naruto looked at his father.

"OK then. Don't worry I'll be safe by myself." He said as Minato smiled before Minato stood to his feet.

"I'll have Mathew check in on you every now and then." He said as Naruto nodded.

Mathew was another scout in the Vallian army and one Minato called friend.

Minato smiled to his son and got dressed in his normal scout attire. A green flak jacket with a white overcoat. He had a pair of blue jeans with blue sandals on his feet to complete the set.

"Goodbye son." He said before walking out of the house as Naruto smiled.

(A few days later)

Naruto was currently snacking on a apple until he heard a knock at the front door. Walking to the window next to his front door, he saw two people standing outside of it. One was a blonde haired man wearing a green singlet with brown pants with matching boots. He had a red cape on as Naruto saw something familiar in his hand. Next to him though was something that scared Naruto.

A tall man wearing a pointed steel helm that covered most of his face. Around his face was a leather face mask, leaving only his eyes visible.A black-dyed leather vest worn over chainmail. The man had a silver plate over the left part of his chest. On the silver plate was the symbol of Valla. The plate also kept a red cape in place as it reached down to his legs. Black-dyed leather tied around the arms, with only the left fitted with a gauntlet. The iron kneecaps were placed over their black leather pants as well giving them a fierce look.

This man was a member of the elite guard of the Vallian royal Family. The Abyss Watchers. A group of people dedicated to hunting down something called the Abyss. Naruto never payed attention to the rumours behind them and only played attention to the truth about their battle prowess. Opening the door he watched as the blonde haired man crouch down and showed what was in his hands.

"Hey brat." He said sadly.

"What's up uncle?" He asked as Mathew gave him the cloak.

"I'm sorry for you boy." He heard the Abyss Watcher say as reality set in.

He had an Abyss Watcher outside his door, and his fathers cloak was given to him with his father nowhere in site.

"He's gone isn't he?" Naruto asked as he tried to keep his tears in.

The Abyss Watcher placed his arm on the boy's shoulder as he tried to comfort the boy.

"Your father was a strong man, he was surrounded by an army of bandits. And he didn't go down until he made sure they had all been defeated." He said as Naruto looked to him.

The Abyss Watcher smiled as he felt something dark within the boy. His smile being hidden due to the face mask his helm had.

"Your a strong boy." He said gaining Naruto's attention. "For one as young as you to be able to handle this news." He said as Mathew raised a brow in confusion.

"Thank you Mister." Naruto said he wiped away the tears. "I can't cry. I need to be strong in order to make my family proud." He said as the Abyss Watcher nodded.

"That's good. I have an offer for you." He said before reaching out to the boy. "If you come with me, I will give you a new home and a new purpose in life." He said as Naruto looked at the hand.

"Can I bring a few things?" Naruto asked.

The Abyss Watcher nodded before Naruto ran into his home quickly. He came back with a small bag filled with a set of clothes. A picture of his mother and one of his father and him. The Abyss Watcher nodded before Naruto grabbed Minato's coat and placed it into the bag before he stood next to the Abyss Watcher.

"Stay safe brat." Mathew said as Naruto nodded before he left.

Naruto looked towards the Abyss Watcher as he started walking off.

"What do I call you mister?" He asked as the Abyss Watcher looked down towards him.

"Call me Leader." The Abyss Watcher said as they made their way to the royal castle. The boy looking in awe as they walked through the castle gates. He looked around until he eventually found his way to a door where Leader stopped.

"I must warn you kid, once you step beyond this door, you will become an Abyss Watcher. Your life will be dedicated to hunting the Abyss and protecting the royal family." Leader said as Naruto looked to the ground.

"There's nothing left for me. This is all I have now." Naruto said moving to the door and placed his hand on it. "I'll do it Leader." He said as Leader nodded and opened the door.

"Then step inside young Watcher, and you will gain purpose." He said as Naruto walked inside.

'Tou-chan, I will make you proud.' Naruto thought to himself.

(Ten years Later)

Leader was currently walking around the Abyss Watcher base as he stopped in front of a padlocked door. Looking at the door he was starting to get worried. Why was he worried you may ask, he had sent Naruto into the room alone. Inside the room was where an Abyss Watcher receives their link to the Abyss. To do as such, the Abyss Watcher taking part in the ritual must take a shard of the Abyss within themselves. Though, there is a high chance that whoever takes the ritual, may have their minds overtaken by it and they must be killed.

He would've gone to check on the boy if it wasn't for the clacking of heels against the ground. Turning around to see who was the cause of the sound. He bowed his head at the woman who walked up to him. She had short blue hair that framed her face. Her eyes a fierce golden shade that held love. She was wearing a black dress that left little to the imagination with a fishnet shirt underneath it. He black heels topped of the clothing choice as she stared at Leader.

"How is your little apprentice today Leader?" She asked as Leader looked towards the door.

"It is unknown yet Queen Arête. He has yet to come out of the room. I fear that he is gone." Leader said sadly as Arête looked to the ground upset.

"Another life lost. It's a shame, I knew Minato and Kushina quite well, I would be saddened to hear that their child has suffered the same fate as themselves." Queen Arête said as Leader nodded.

"Indeed. He is quite skilled with the blade. He was off at first but now due to his training with Berserker and Saber, he has gotten quite better." Leader said before he turned back to her. "So what are you doing here Queen Arete?" He asked as she smiled. (2)

"I was going to see if young Naruto would accompany my daughter and I. We were going to take a lap around the city, but I feel as though we made need some protection." She said as Leader nodded.

"And what else?" Leader asked as she gave him a confused stare.

"What do you mean what else?" She asked trying to feign innocence.

"I know how peaceful this place is. How much love the citizens have for you. What is the real reason you wanted Naruto?" Leader asked as Arête sighed.

"I wanted him to become the personal guard of Azura. I remember the small stories of how he acted when Minato was still alive. I want to see the smile that he always talked about when I visited him." She said as Leader nodded.

"Alright then. Who knows, maybe Hime-sama will be the one to bring him away from the darkness." Leader said as Arête now gave him a glance of proper confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Leader sighed.

"Naruto is a bit of a hot head. He wants to make his family proud but that clouds his judgement and can make him a danger to those around him." He explained as she nodded. "It's because of this and his anger towards bandits that he earned the codename 'Avenger'." He finished as realisation dawned on Arête's face.

"He wants revenge." She said as Leader nodded.

"It doesn't matter if the bandits he kills were responsible or not, when ever he sees a group of bandits. He just snaps." Leader said as Arête looked towards the door with sadness clear on her face, before it was replaced with hard determination.

"Well then, it looks like we just have to try. Hopefully Azura can calm him down." She said as they heard the door open.

Both Arête and Leader turned towards the door to see Naruto to walking out of it. Though, Leader had drawn his blade as Naruto was covered in a black aura. It seemed to be originating from his left arm as a smoke trail was flying off of it. He was looking towards the ground until his hand went to the knife that was at his waist. He was currently wearing a black singlet with simple black jeans and boots.

He raised his head to stare at them as his body suddenly froze up. They watched as he dropped the knife before his hands grabbed his head.

"Get out of my head." They heard him say as the dark aura only seemed to grow.

 ** _"Why don't you give in?"_** A voice asked him as Naruto shook his head.

"No, I won't there is no way, I'll ever give in." He said grunting in pain due to his fragment trying to rage out of control.

 ** _"Aww~ but imagine all the fun you'll have. Watching and laughing as they beg for mercy only for you to crush them."_** The voice said as Naruto fell to his knees.

"This is my body and my rules. I won't let you control me!" Naruto screamed as he heard a voice singing.

 _'You are the oceans gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach.'_

Looking towards the origin of the singing, Naruto's face was covered in a dark red blush as a girl around his age walked closer to where Leader stood. Her aqua blue hair was left open, no hair ties stopping it's movements as it swayed side to side with her own movements. She was wearing a form fitting white dress that left little to the imagination and had an open slit on the left side. Showing the pale white skin underneath. Her golden eyes stared into Naruto's own blue as the dark aura faded away, the smoke following soon after as well. Her golden eyes looked on in worry as she walked over to Naruto and pulled out some bandages.

She kneeled down next to him and started wrapping his arm in bandages hoping to conceal the arm as she gave him a gentle smile.

"I don't think you would like this to be showing all the time." She said gently as Naruto looked away.

"There isn't a reason for you to do this." He said as she finished bandaging him.

"I saw that you were in pain. That is all the reason I had to help you." She said calmly as she smiled while Naruto looked to Leader.

"I did it Leader." He said as he stood to his feet.

Leader nodded before another member of the Abyss Watchers walked out and handed Naruto a set of clothing.

"Go put those on and then come back." Leader ordered as Naruto took the clothes and walked off.

"You did well there Azura." Arête said as she walked over and stood next to her kneeling daughter.

"Who was that boy mother?" The now named Azura asked.

"He was the one I was telling you about, the son if the man I considered a friend." Arête answered as Azura looked towards the direction Naruto walked off.

They stood there as they waited for Naruto to return in his new get up. When he did, Leader tilted his head in confusion as Naruto wasn't wearing the standard red cape of the Abyss Watchers. He was instead wearing a white cape with red flame details at the bottom. Not only that, but Naruto's helm was no where in sight. In his hand was the standard Abyss Watcher Farron Great sword. A large great sword with a black handle that led to a silver blade. That was being held within his right hand. Within his left hand, was a small silver dagger with a crooked end and a wooden handle.

"Where is your helm and proper cape?" Leader asked as Naruto looked towards him.

"I replaced the cape with my fathers own. And I am not wearing the helm for a reason. If I face something, I want them to see my face." He said as he dropped the helm to the ground.

"Fine then. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, welcome to the Abyss Watchers." Leader said with a tone that showed he was proud of the boy. (3)

"Thank you Leader. I will do you proud." Naruto said as Leader looked away from him.

"What is the oath of the Abyss Watchers?" Leader asked as Naruto placed his sword on his back and his dagger at his side.

"We hunt down what is infected by the Abyss. Using our own fragments as a way to find them. We protect the Royal Family, even if we die." Naruto recited the Oath of the brotherhood as Leader looked towards the Queen.

"Queen Arête, allow me to introduce, Abyss Watcher, codename Avenger. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Leader said as he bowed to Arête.

Naruto looked towards Arête and saw Azura standing next to her. Getting down on one knee, he bowed to the Queen of Valla and her daughter.

"I live to protect, and to stop any spread of the Abyss." He said as Arête smiled.

"Naruto-kun." She called as Naruto raised his head to stare at her. "I have a proposition for you." She said as Naruto looked confused.

"Proposition?" He asked as Arête looked towards Azura.

"My young Daughter, the Princess Azura. I feel as though no matter how much peace our kingdom has, she will always be in danger." Arête explained as Naruto looked towards Azura who simply smiled. "As such, I want you, to be her personal guard. To protect her from harms way and to keep her safe." She finished as Naruto bowed his head thinking about it.

"I accept your proposition my Queen." Naruto said as Arête smiled and walked over to him.

Once she stood in front of him, she patted him gently on the head.

"Thank you Naruto." She said before walking to stand next to her daughter. "Follow us then, You begin today." She continued as both her and Azura walked off.

Naruto turned towards Leader only to see his commander walking away.

"Leader." He called.

Leader turned around and and stared at Naruto as drew his sword and dagger. He pointed his blade towards Leader and crossed his left arm which crossed over his right. Leader drew his weapons and did the same action. (4)

They both sheathed their weapons before they parted ways. Their actions spoke louder than their words as walked off in different directions. Naruto, walking towards Arête and Azura who stopped and watched the exchange while Leader was walking towards the other Abyss Watchers.

'You've grown.' Leader thought to himself.

'Thanks for everything.' Naruto thought to himself as he stood next to Azura.

This was the start of something interesting for the young boy. If only the world was nice enough to let him live happily.

(3 years later)

Naruto was currently running around Valla as it was being burnt to the ground. Fire exploded as men and woman screamed out in horror. His white cape fluttering as he ran about looking for his closest friend. Having been Azura's personal guard for three years, he developed a deep attachment to the blue haired girl.

He looked around until he spun around and blocked an attack by a man wearing Hoshidan esque armour.

"How did Hoshidan's get here?" He asked shocked until Berserker knocked him away.

"Go find the Queen and Princess, we'll take it from here." He told his junior as Naruto nodded.

"Stay safe Berserker." Naruto said as he ran off again to find Azura and Arête.

He eventually came across them as they were close to the secret exit.

"Azura-sama, Arête-sama." He called as he stopped next to them with his weapons drawn.

"Naruto-kun." Azura called as Arête looked away with a grim expression as a purple aura covered her right hand.

"You need to hurry out of here. We are trying to keep them back but the enemies are advancing quickly. So please, hurry and run." He begged them as Azura shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you." She said as Naruto grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm not giving you a choice." He said before handing his dagger to her. "Take this." He said before she looked at it in shock.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked shocked.

"It's a promise. If I want that back, then I'll have to find you once I'm finished here." He said before pushing Azura towards her mother.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered as he drew his blade and turned his back to them.

"I'll cover you. Don't worry Azura." He said getting her attention. "I promise you this." He started before he turned to her with a smile. "I will not die here. I will return to you." He said before turning his attention to the burning kingdom.

"You better." She said before running past her mother.

"Leave now Arête-sama." He said before she raised her purple aura covered hand to his back.

"Forgive me Naruto, I did not want to do this." She said before she blasted him in the back.

Naruto staggered forward from the attack as he turned to see Arête with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you wake up in time to keep her safe. Goodbye Naruto." She said before Naruto felt his heart stop.

He fell to his knees as Arête disappeared and he had only had one last thought in his head.

'Azura-chan...I'm sorry.' Was his last thought as his body hit the ground as he was surrounded by people wearing Hoshidan armour.

They were covered in a black aura as they picked up his body and dragged him to where his teammates bodies laid. Leader, Berserker, Saber, and Avenger. The four Abyss Watchers of Valla had fallen in battle. Three taken out by the enemies superior numbers and one having been shot in the back by the woman he ended up seeing as a mother.

The corrupt Hoshidan's placed their bodies at the edge of a hill before pushing them down it. Naruto's own body landed at the edge as the bottom was next to water. His left arm had fallen into the water itself as his comrades bodies stopped near his own.

The corrupted Hoshidan's walked away from the top of the hill as Berserker, Leader and Saber's bodies were surrounded by a dark aura, similar to the one that surrounded Naruto's arm three years ago. The aura converged into one giant ball before it enveloped Naruto. Once it was gone, the bodies of the other three Abyss Watchers had disappeared leaving only Naruto's own. He laid there, his heart not pumping, his skin paling and his lungs not giving the air. He just laid there as he passed on into the after life. If it wasn't for his body being enveloped with a bright light. Once it faded, Naruto's body had disappeared as well.

(End)

What has happened to our main character? Has he truly died, or was it all a ruse made by the Queen? Guess you just have to stay tuned till the next chapter. Also just to make things be abundantly clear.

THIS IS NOT CANNON NARUTO!

He won't have chakra because if he did, then he could pretty much one shot any thing in the FE universe if he was at full power. So this is simply a Sword wielder Naruto without Chakra but something else to replace his lack of chakra. So before you moan, get over it. There will not be Chakra at all in this story.

OK so since that has been established, we see that Naruto is in fact a Abyss Watcher. Yes the same boss from Dark Souls 3 and my personal favourite boss from that game. More will be explained about his abilities as the story goes on but as it is now, Naruto simply knows how to swing a sword to defeat his opponents. Now onto the little numbers you've seen thought out the story.

1: When someone speaks of Valla outside of said Kingdom, a curse activates killing those who spoke of it. I changed the curse to instead only activate if someone was speaking about the secrets of Valla. Such as how to get there or anything else.

2: When I Said Berseker, Saber and Avenger, I was simply using the titles. There is nothing to do with the fate series.

3: Naruto was simply being groomed to be a member of the Abyss Watchers he became a member by accepting and controlling his own fragment of the Abyss. And I know this isn't real, but this is how it is being done for this story.

4: It's the Legion Etiquette gesture. Nothing more and nothing less.

Oh and I know this will be a thing, but I know I changed it that Kushina has the connection to Jiraiya. And it shall be that way, Jiraiya at the time was in Hoshido, a Kingdom far away from Valla. So Minato who was born and raised in Valla will not have interactions with him. Deal with it.

And for those who don't know, Hoshido is a kingdom that is very Japanese esque within the Fire Emblem Fates game. Such as characters wearing Kimono's and even having Ninja as personal retainers. And no they do not have Chakra. Where as Nohr will be more Western in clothing choices. This is just something so people who have never played the game will know what I am talking about later on. Later.


	2. A New Light

A/n: OK, where I left, Naruto was 'killed' by Azura's mother. Only for his comrades to disappear as their Abyss Fragments were transfered to him. And his body had disappeared in a bright light. Now let's see what's happening blonde hero.

Also, if I placed Abyss Walker instead of Abyss Watcher, I'm sorry. Also with the code names, I was just lazy and didn't really want to come up with Names for the others. Oh but Avenger doesn't just hate Bandits. Naruto hates more than just bandits, now he has a hate for someone else. Not that he will remember. You'll see in the chapter.

Oh and you know. The usual. I don't own anything. And if you don't like the story. Don't Fucking Read! I'm not forcing you to read through the damn thing! If you don't like, then just leave.

Note that this chapter takes place when Kamui is about to talk with Garon and receive the Ganglari.

(Opening)

"Black and blue I crawl along, The wreckage of what now is gone."

We see a boy walking around a destroyed village as his blue eyes were filled with tears. As people turned away from him.

"Back to you to fight another day."

The boy seemed to be older now and was in a training field. Standing in front if him were three people wearing a strange set of armour.

"I'll go on and on and on."

The boy rushed them with a sword as a smile came across his face.

"I'm facing a demon inside, created with every last part of me."

The boy was reaching out to what seemed to a black flame. Only for his left arm to darken to a midnight black color with blue markings on it.

"Their pay will begin and I'll go on and on and on."

The boy now seemed to be fully grown as he pointed the tip of his blade towards a man who's face was covered by a shadow thanks to the cloak he wore.

"Black and blue I crawl to you."

The boy turned around as he smiled sadly while reaching his hand out to someone only to be enveloped by darkness. What replaced his form, was a blood red eye.

(opening end)

(Start)

Naruto was currently floating within a light blue area, his body seeming surrounded by water until he heard a voice.

"Naruto, open your eyes." The voice said as Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

He pushed himself into a standing position as he noticed that he seemed to be standing on top of the oceans surface. Looking around, he found Arête standing in front of him with a sad smile.

A look of anger came across his face walked over to her.

"What the hell did you do?!" He asked enraged as Arête looked away ashamed.

"I did what I have to, to keep my daughter safe." She said as she grabbed her arm.

"To keep her safe?! You better have a better reason than that to stab me in the back!" Naruto screamed at her as she looked towards him.

"I needed to do that for what will happen in the future." She said as Naruto's rage didn't disappear.

"What the hell do you mean in the future?" He asked still angry at her.

"I won't always be around, I need you to be the one to protect Azura for what's coming." She said as Naruto looked confused.

"Protect her, from what? What's gonna happen?" Naruto asked, his anger rising higher and higher as Arête let out a depressed sigh.

"I can't explain it right now. But you will know it eventually." She said as she looked down. "My time is almost up, the seal I placed on you was meant to wear out after my death, but for some reason, you were still sealed away." She finished as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Your death?" He asked as she nodded.

"You've been sealed away for nearing three years now." She said as her legs had disappeared. "It's time I see." She said looking down as Naruto looked towards her.

"Wait, you still haven't told me anything." Naruto said as Arête smiled before she raised a hand towards his face.

"And I won't. The fun thing about life, is finding something and learning from what you find. Just, when you are unsealed, find Azura and protect her. And I'm sorry for what I am about to do." She said as her hand glowed.

"What are you doing now?" Naruto asked as he couldn't move his body at all.

"To ensure you stay alive, I will have to seal away your memories. I'll leave a few of them there for you, but I need to seal most of them away." She said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Your not making sense!" Naruto screamed at her as his eyes narrowed. "If you seal my memories, then how can I protect Azura?" He asked confused. "And why seal them in the first place?"

"I just said I'll leave some of them with you. Your times with Azura, I'm not sure if you'll remember her face but you will remember the name itself. Your name, and the creed of the Abyss Watchers will stay as well." She explained as a tear ran down her face. "I'm sealing them, so that you won't die. You don't know this, but if a Vallian should try and reveal secrets of our kingdom, a curse will activate killing them. If I seal your memories, then you won't have anything to say and you won't die." She continued as she started shaking.

Naruto simply stared in silence as more tears ran down her face before she gave him a smile full of love.

"I know that you can keep her safe. Please protect my daughter, and stay safe. I don't want to see you on the other side until your older than me. Goodbye my darling Naruto. My baby boy." She said before she faded away as Naruto's eyes dimmed.

His body swayed left and right until it feel over. He went through the ground and seemed to sink as though it was a rock in the ocean. His dimmed eyes stared at the sky as it fell into the darkness before he was enveloped in a light once more.

(Nohr Kingdom, Northern Fortress)

A girl around the age of eighteen was sitting in a room as she stared out a window overlooking a dark kingdom. She was wearing a grey dress that covered most of her body. On some parts around her ankles were coloured black. She wasn't wearing any shoes leaving her feet open to the elements. She also had a blue cape the started at the front and under her right arm around to the back. Her silver hair moved around as she stared out an open window with a bored expression in her bright red eyes.

"I wish, I could see what lies beyond these walls." She said to herself before a bright light appeared in her room.

Raising her arms and blocking the light, she watched as it faded away, showing Naruto standing on his feet till he fell to his knees and then to the floor completely. The girl backed away scared slightly as she looked at him only to notice the he was bleeding from his side.

Thinking quickly, she moved over to him and grabbed some bandages she had in her room. Rolling him onto his back, she removed the top of his getup and found that he had a sharp piece of rock piercing his side. Removing it carefully, she quickly applied the bandages and called for some help.

"Felicia! Flora! I need help in here!" She screamed as two girls in maids outfits ran into the room, daggers in hand. One with brown hair, while the other, who was her twin sister had blue.

"What's wrong Lady Kamui!?" Flora, the maid with blue hair asked as Felicia, the brown haired maid, saw that Kamui was over Naruto's body.

"Sis look." She said before moving to the now named Kamui's side.

Flora gasped as she moved to her sisters side as they both tried to stop the bleeding of the teen. Removing the bandages, Flora pulled out a sewing needle and some thread.

"Felicia! I need you to go and alert someone that this boy made it to Lady Kamui's tower." Flora said as she started stitching the wound closed her sister nodded before running off.

"What's gonna happen to him Flora?" Kamui asked, concern in her red eyes.

"Knowing Lady Camilla, he will call for this boy's head." She said grimly as she finished stitching his wound.

"Why would she do that?!" Kamui asked shocked.

"Your very precious to her. We don't know how this boy made it into your tower, into your room no less, but we can't risk it. He may be a spy from Hoshido." Flora said as she backed away while Kamui grabbed the bandages.

"He did nothing room, he appeared in my room like this." Kamui gave an excuse as she rewrapped his body.

"Appeared?" Flora asked confused as Kamui nodded.

"I was thinking about how I wanted to see the world outside this tower, then a bright blue light appeared. Once it faded away, he was standing there." She elaborated as Flora looked towards the unconscious boy.

"He appeared due to what you wanted?" She asked suspicion, clear in her voice.

"Maybe I don't know. But I do know that he deserves a chance." Kamui said as she finished bandaging him.

At that moment, Felicia ran back in and had a couple of people following her. One was a boy wearing black armour, it had golden highlights around his body and he was wearing clawed gloves on his hands. He also had a high collared blue shirt underneath, he had a book at his side as he had a worried look on his face. His blonde hair covered his face as his red eyes gazed at his sister.

"Kamui, are you OK?" He asked he saw the body of the boy, she was trying to heal.

The other was a woman, easily around her twenties as her lavender coloured hair went down her back. It covered part of her face as well, giving her a mature and motherly look. Her purples eye held worry, which quickly turned to anger when she saw the boy Kamui was near.

She was wearing black armour, similar to the boy next to her, but hers left little to the imagination. Her armour seemed to pushed her blessed chest up and make them seem even bigger. She had a pink see through battle skirt around her waist as her high heeled boots clacked against the ground with every step she took. She also had a strap going in between her boobs.

"Who is that intruder Kamui dear?" The woman asked with an undertone of hidden rage.

"I don't know, he just appeared in my room, injured like this. Please you have to believe me." Kamui pleaded with them as the other blonde boy looked carefully at the unconscious Naruto.

"We can't trust him. His looks are similar to my own, but I don't remember father having any other children after Elise. For all we know he could be a Hoshidan spy." The boy stated as he saw a blade appear in a blue flash.

"I say we kill him. He's too close to my darling Kamui." The woman said as she lifted an axe upwards.

"No Camilla. We will not be monsters." The boy said raising his arm in front of the now named Camilla.

"But Leo-"

"Enough, look Kamui is fine. That's all that matters. This person needs to have a chance to clear his name before we kill him. He could be useful." The now named Leo cut off Camilla as Kamui sent him a grateful look.

"Thank you brother." She said as Camilla simply stared at the unconscious Naruto.

"I'll go and get Xander and Elise." She said before she walked out as Leo moved over to his sisters side.

"Let's get him on the bed." He said as Kamui nodded before they both grabbed an arm.

Moving Naruto over to the bed, they laid him down on it as he rested there not knowing how his life will play out now. Nor knowing how big a change he will be for the future.

(Hours later)

Kamui and Leo were talking with each other. Leo trying to find out something about the blonde, while Kamui was explaining his strange entrance. They stopped as the door opened and Camilla walked in once more as two people followed her. One was a tall blonde man with red eyes. He wore a black crown on his head. Covering his body was a set of black armour with clawed gloves and red and gold highlights. He had a red cape. On the cape was a symbol, the symbol of Nohr. Their kingdom.

Standing next to him was a blonde girl with her hair done into twin tails that stopped at her waist. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her yet to develop body. She had patches of white around her dress, mainly at her chest. She had normal black gloved that went to her elbows. Her blue eyes potrayed happiness as she smiled at Kamui.

"Big sister." She said before moving over to hug Kamui.

"Hello Elise, how have you been?" Kamui asked her with a smile as Elise's smile seemed to grow.

"I'm better now that I get to see you again." She said as the rest of the siblings smiled before their attention was drawn to the bed.

Naruto groaned as he brought his right arm to his left side. Holding were the bandages were, as he started sitting up. Once he was sitting up, he pulled his hand away from his side and saw a tiny speck of blood on his hand. Hearing a cough at his side, he turned slightly as Kamui blushed at the sight of his crystal blue eyes. His eyes widened as he tried to stand to his feet only to fall to the ground. He looked up only to come face to face with a sword tip.

Following the tip of the blade was a black and golden blade entirely. It gave off a dark aura as Naruto's left arm pulsed lightly. He looked at the man holding the blade as he locked eyes with a fierce glare.

"Explain who you are before my hand is forced." The man demanded as Naruto knew he had no choice.

He could barely move and his body was in pain from the wound he had in his side.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." He said giving his name.

"You stand before the crown prince of Nohr Xander." The man, Xander said as he held the blade at Naruto's face.

"Hoshidan, What are you doing here?" He continued as Naruto grabbed his head in pain.

"Hoshidan? What are you on about? I don't even know how I got here." Naruto explained as he winced in pain. "All I remember is pain and then I woke up here." He told him as Xander lowered his blade.

"You don't remember? Are you not here to take Kamui?" He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Who's Kamui?" Naruto asked as Xander's eyes widened.

'He seems to be telling the truth but I can't trust him until proof is given.' Xander thought as an idea came to mind.

"I have a test to run by you." He said as Naruto raised a brow and tried standing to his feet.

"Alright, shoot." Naruto said folding his arms before noticing the top half of his armour on the other side of the room.

"I'll say a few names, and you must tell me if they sound familiar to you." Xander explained as Naruto tried moving towards his armour.

"If I fail your test, what happens?" He asked as Elise saw what he was moving towards and grabbed them for him.

"If you pass, then I will talk with Father. Hopefully you will be given a home. If you fail, you will be executed." Xander told him as Elise gave Naruto his gear.

Naruto grabbed his gear and patted Elise's head while he nodded at Xander's words.

"Ryoma." He started.

"Not a thing." Naruto said plainly.

"Hinoka." He continued as Naruto shook his head.

"Nope."

Xander scratched his chin in thought.

'If he doesn't know the name of two of the royal siblings then, maybe he is telling the truth.' Xander thought to himself.

"Alright then. Naruto. I will believe your words for now. Should you betray my trust in anyway, I will kill you." Xander said as Naruto walked over to the sword as he grabbed the hilt.

The moment he grabbed the hilt, he backed away and held his head as images flashed in his head. A group of three people were standing in front of him as they held the same weapon. The image disappeared as it was replaced by blue hair.

He dropped to his knees as the others stared at him.

"We, pursue, we protect." He said calmly as looked at the blade.

"Are you alright?" Kamui asked as Naruto got back to his feet and grabbed the blade.

"I'm fine. Nothing bad, just something flashing in my head." Naruto said as he placed the sword on his back.

'Azura.' Naruto thought to himself as the sight of blue hair appeared in his head.

"Naruto, I believe that you should stay here." Xander told him as he walked towards the door.

Naruto ignored him and moved to stand next to Xander before he had to lean against the door.

"I have to meet this guy who you'll be talking to about my life. If I die, then I'll die cursing him." Naruto said as Kamui ran over to him and helped him stand up properly.

Xander, saw the fire burning in eyes as a smile appeared on his face.

"You have a will like that, then I'm sure you'll be fine." He said as he walked on ahead while Kamui started helping Naruto to follow him.

(Castle Krakenburg)

Naruto and the Nohrian royal sibilings had all made it to the the capital of Nohr. Naruto had stopped needing help walking from others, and was taking in the scenery of the dark country of Nohr until they made it to the capital.

The elder siblings were walking ahead of them while Elise was next to Kamui. Naruto had been using his blade as a crutch to help him walk. Stabbing the blade into the ground with each step, he eventually came to a stop at a large door. Lifting the blade, he noticed that he would have to clean it and repair the blade hoping to give the now dull edge a sharper one.

Placing it on his back, Naruto stayed by Kamui's side as the group walked into the throne room of the castle where Naruto saw a large man sitting on the throne.

He was wearing black armour, something Naruto guessed was common in Nohr, along with having a red cape with a furry white collar on. He glared at Naruto, something the boy returned until he heard Xander speak.

"Father, I'm sorry to interrupt you but this boy managed to make it into Kamui's room in the northern fortress." Xander said bowing his head as the man scoffed.

"That's impossible, he would've been killed should he have gotten anywhere near it." The king said as Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"And yet I'm standing right here." Naruto said under his breath.

If the king heard him, he paid the boy no mind as a man wearing a golden mask with oily black hair walked into the room.

"Milord Garon, I have an idea." He stated as King Garon raised a brow.

"What is it Iago?" Garon asked as Iago smiled. (Say it like the bird from Aladdin)

"You were thinking of letting Lady Kamui leave the castle and do a favour for you. Why not test her yet again but have the boy aid her." Iago said as he noticed the crest that was on Naruto's armour.

"Fine then. Bring in the prisoners." Garon ordered before he pulled out a long purple sword and held it out towards Kamui. "Take this blade Kamui. For this will be your final test." He said as Kamui grabbed it from him.

Not long after, four people walked in. One was a man with dark green hair wearing a green vest with plated armour underneath. He had arm guards on with blades on them. He was wearing a grey pair of pants with black sandals. The outfit seemed to allow him to move without restrictions. Next to him was a woman with white hair and cloth wrappings. around her chest. She had a red cloak around her waist covering brown pants and white sandals. Two others were wearing red and white armour and didn't have any defining traits.

Naruto looked at them as a thought came to mind on what the king wanted.

'He wants us to beat them and then execute them perhaps?' Naruto thought to himself as he saw the prisoners arm themselves.

"Defeat them in combat Kamui. The boy and Felicia will assist you." Garon ordered as Naruto shrugged while Felicia appeared at his side.

A old man wearing black armour with spiral markings walked up to Naruto. His shoulder pads had two spikes pointing upwards as his grey eyes stared at Naruto with distrust.

"So you are the boy that has rumours going about all of Nohr. My name is Gunter, a warrior and someone who has helped train Lady Kamui." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Names Naruto, not sure about my past. It's all a big blur." He said as Gunter nodded.

"Amnesia it seems. Don't worry, judging but it, you won't be in Nohr long." Gunter said as Kamui gave her new sword a couple of practice swings.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Gunter looked towards Kamui.

"Lord Garon will probably assign you to be Kamui's personal guardian. Where she goes, you go." He said as Naruto scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh.

"Well, got nothing better to do. Can't remember my life so I might as well do something until I get my memories back." Naruto said as he raised his head to stare at the ceiling.

"You don't seem to be a bad person like the rumours are saying." Gunter said as Naruto turned to him. "It's a good thing most of us don't care about rumours and believe in actions more." He finished with a smile as Naruto gave one of his own.

"Your alright old timer." He said before he started walking to where Kamui was. Ignoring Gunter's annoyed mumble about kids these days.

He stopped next to Kamui as his arm pulsed slightly at the sight of the blade within her hand. His body was saying something was wrong with the blade. He however wrote it off as paranoia.

He watched as the prisoners walked over and split up so that they would have one of the weaker looking people with them.

"So how do we do this?" He asked as he noticed a large rubble pile in the center of the room.

"I feel something. Something underground." Kamui said as she got closer until the rubble exploded when she stepped on a certain spot.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto asked shocked as Felicia laughed.

"All those of the royal family have the ability to activate something called a Dragon Vein." She explained as Naruto looked back at the destruction before he moved closer to it.

"OK then, at least it gave us some cover." Naruto said before he raised his blade blocking some shuriken as the green haired man stood a top the wall.

"Foolish Nohrians. You can't win against us." The man said as Naruto smiled.

"Oh really now?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he smiled at the man.

"I am a Ninja of Hoshido, you can call me Kaze." He introduced himself as Naruto lifted his sword onto his shoulder.

"Well then, no hard feelings when I beat you." He said before he jumped towards the ninja and slammed his sword where he was standing.

Kaze rolled to the side to dodge the attack as Naruto stood across from him. Bringing his sword to eye level, Naruto crouched slightly before charging Kaze. The Shinobi retaliated by rushing him and using the blades on his gauntlets. Their weaponry clashed as Naruto swung with all his strength every time while Kaze managed to dodge and swing at Naruto. Both men never moved an Inch from their spots. Only dodging and weaving threw each others attacks and countering with their own.

Kamui saw how Naruto had taken the lead and watched as one of the weaker looking men charged her. Bringing her blade up, she blocked his attack before throwing him off balance and slashing him across the chest.

While Kamui dealt with one of the weaker people while Felicia covered her. Naruto had clashed his blade against Kaze's bladed arm guards.

"Your strong. But why don't you use two hands when you swing. Otherwise, you'll never deliver a decisive blow with a dull blade." Kaze told him as Naruto's left arm stayed at his side.

"It just doesn't feel right to me. I feel as though I'm missing something. Besides I don't wanna kill you, this is actually quite fun." Naruto said smiling as they both jumped back.

When they gained their footing, Kaze's foot slipped off the top of the wall they were on causing him to start falling. Naruto saw this and rushed towards him. Placing his sword on his back, he grabbed Kaze and helped him stand up once more on the top of the wall.

"You OK?" Naruto asked as Kaze looked at him in shock.

"You helped me instead of taking advantage of my blunder." Kaze said making Naruto scoff.

"As I said, I don't wanna kill you." Naruto repeated as Kaze smiled lightly as Naruto backed away.

"What is your name?" Kaze asked as Naruto brought his blade off his back.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. I hope you can entertain me more Kaze." Naruto said as Kaze's eyes widened slightly before he moved to attack Naruto.

'So this is the boy Mikoto-sama talked about. The one that Azura-sama is always thinking about.' Kaze thought as his arm blades collided with Naruto's great sword. 'If I can make it out of here. Then I will need to report these findings to them.' He finished as Naruto moved back before spinning on a single foot and slammed the side of his blade against Kaze's side.

The force sent Kaze to the ground below as Naruto jumped down and slammed the tip of the sword into the ground next to his head.

"Guess this victory is mine Kaze." Naruto said smiling as Kaze nodded.

"That it is. I have lost, but my fellow warrior is still fighting remember." Kaze said as Naruto grabbed his sword before back flipping away.

He landed in a crouched position, his sword held in a reverse grip as his empty hand was on the ground in front of him. The reason for his retreat, the woman who Kaze spoke of tried to take his head off with a swing off her club.

She glared at Naruto as Kamui and Felicia moved to stand next to him. Naruto rose to his feet as Kamui held her blade at her side.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." He started as the girl glared at him. "You know, give us a small time to rest and reset our tempers." He said as she turned to Kaze.

"Get up Ninja, I need you in this fight." She said to the downed warrior who pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I can't do such a thing Flame Tribe Princess. I have lost in battle already, my life is in his hands." Kaze said as the girl growled before turning back to Naruto and the two girls.

"Naruto, may I please take the lead?" Kamui asked as he nodded.

"Sure, this is your test after all." He said before moving back slightly, allowing Kamui to take the lead.

"I am Kamui, princess of Nohr. Who is it I stand against?" Kamui asked, confident in what she was saying.

"Rinkah of the flame tribe." The now named Rinkah said as she brought her club up.

Kamui nodded before she looked at Naruto and Felicia. Both nodded as Naruto switched the grip he had on his blade.

They both rushed Rinkah as Felicia threw some daggers at the brute of the woman. Rinkah rushed forwards and swung her club, knocking the daggers away. Kamui swung her sword and pushed Rinkah back slightly. Rinkah tried to get her footing back only for Naruto to sweep a leg out from under her. Kamui saw this and went to swing her sword only to lean back as Rinkah swung her club wildly.

Naruto saw this and spun around and swung his blade.

"Watch out!" He called as it deflected Rinkah's attack.

He leaned forward as Kamui rolled over his back and placed the tip of her blade at Rinkah's throat. The fiery woman having landed on the ground after Naruto blocked the attack.

"Looks like this is my victory." She said as Rinkah went to grab her club only for Naruto to point his sword at her throat as well.

"Now, now." He started, mocking Rinkah slightly. "No need to be a sore loser." He finished as Rinkah let go of her club.

Kamui and Naruto pulled their weapons away from her and put it away. Naruto placing his sword on his back, while Kamui placed hers at her side.

(10 minutes later)

Rinkah, Kaze and the other Hoshidan's were sitting in front of the Nohr royals and Garon as Naruto sat down on one of the steps. His sword off of his back and laying it on his shoulder. The point touching the ground while the handle went past his head while he leaned onto the guard.

"You did well Kamui. Adapting to fighting with someone you've never fought with until today." Garon said, praising her slightly as Naruto looked at his blade. "Boy." He called as Naruto turned to him slightly. "You earned your spot as Kamui's protector." He said as he noticed the symbol on Naruto's armour. "After today, you'll wear the symbol of Nohr, rather than that symbol." He ordered as Naruto nodded.

"Sure, whatever." He said waving off the king who growled at his respond.

"Kamui, kill these prisoners." He ordered as Naruto sighed.

"Why do I have to do that?!" Kamui asked shocked.

"They have been beaten in battle. They have no where to go. End their lives. Your king demands it." Garon told her, a glare locked on his face.

"But they should be released. They have been shown how strong we are. They know not to challenge us." She told her father as Leo looked towards Naruto.

Their eyes met as Naruto nodded, something Xander caught. He stood to his feet. Grabbing his swords hilt and walking forwards, he dragged the blade against the ground until he stopped behind Kaze.

"Play dead." He whispered as he swung the blade at Kaze's back.

Kaze didn't have time to react as the blade cut through his flesh he fell to the ground as Leo blasted Rinkah with a ball of dark magic.

Kamui looked at Naruto in shock at what he had done. Naruto saw her look and just gave her a smile while Garon laughed.

"The mysterious intruder did better than my daughter. You need to learn that we will not let anyone leave here alive if they work with Hoshido. We need to make statements Kamui." He said as Kamui could only look at the bodies in shock. "Remove their bodies from here now. All of you can leave." He ordered, sitting on his throne.

Naruto watched as the others bowed while he placed his sword on his back. He picked up Kaze's body and walked up to Kamui and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Princess, Leo had a plan and I followed it." He explained as she looked towards Leo who nodded. "Come with us." He said as he followed Leo.

Kamui watched as Flora picked Rinkah's body up and walked out, hurrying after the two blondes as Xander moved to stand next to Kamui.

"You did well Kamui. I'm impressed with what you've done. Even going as far as to stand against father for your own beliefs." He said pausing as a smile came on his face. "You've grown into a wonderful woman." He said as he pushed her in the direction of the door. "Let's see what Leo and Naruto are doing." He said to her as he walked out the door with her following.

(With Naruto and Leo.)

"I'm amazed you knew what I had in mind." Leo started as Naruto was sitting on a rock next to him. "No words were exchanged and yet you knew I wanted to knock them out." He finished as Naruto smiled.

"I saw the look in your eyes when Kamui was ordered to kill them. You didn't want that to happen. I got the general idea of what you wanted." Naruto said shrugging slightly as he looked towards Kaze who was leaned against the rock. "Besides, I said to him that I didn't want to kill him." He continued as Leo smiled.

"Your a good guy, you know that. You look like your a Nohrian Royal, yet you go against what people think we act like." He started as Naruto smiled. "Your attitude is quite refreshing." He finished as Naruto looked towards him.

"Thanks for the compliment." Naruto said as he placed his hand out. "I don't think, we've been properly introduced. Names Naruto." Naruto continued as Leo grabbed his hand.

"Leo, a prince of Nohr." Leo said as Naruto laughed.

"I gathered that." He said as Leo's smile never faded. "So what can you tell me about your family? Seeing as I'll be here for a while, I might as well get to know all of you." Naruto asked as Leo gestured him to move over once they broke the hand shake.

Leo sat down on the rock next to him as Naruto's attention was on him.

"With my Older Brother Xander. He trusts the fact you don't remember anything. If you prove to be a problem, he will probably kill you. Despite the frown he usually has, he cares for all of us." Leo started as Naruto smiled.

"Your brother is a great man. Giving a complete stranger a chance even though I could've been a threat." Naruto said as Leo nodded.

"Then there is Camilla. The woman with purple hair." He continued as Naruto remembered her. "She was very, against you at first. Probably still is." He said awkwardly as Naruto looked at him.

"What did I do to her?" He asked.

"Camilla dotes in us heavily. So when she saw you next to Kamui, someone she loves very much, she didn't like it. You'll have to try hard to get on her good side." He said as Naruto sighed.

"Alright then." He said simply as Leo continued on.

"Then there's Elise. She will probably warm up to you quickly if your nice to her. To her, nothing is better than her families happiness." Leo said as Naruto smiled remembered the adorable blonde.

"And finally we have Kamui. The one who you are the personal retainer of." He said as Naruto nodded. "She's had a very sheltered life, so she enjoys hearing stories about our exploits out of the kingdom." He said smiling as Naruto nodded. "She cares for everyone around her. And wants her family to be safe." He continued, pausing slightly to catch his breath. "Keep her safe Naruto." He said simply as Naruto looked to the sky.

"Don't worry about it Leo. I'll keep her safe." Naruto said as Leo placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks Naruto. I think we could be friends." He said as Naruto noticed Kaze and Rinkah wake up.

"Welcome back you two. Enjoy your sleep?" He asked cheekily as Kaze looked at him.

"Thanks for the quick heads up." He said bowing to Naruto as Kamui and Xander walked up to them.

"Your fine?" She asked staring at the two.

"Thanks to Naruto. He gave me a warning, not that it didn't hurt." He said giving the blonde a pointed look.

"You two are allowed to return home. We will not do anything against you. Though if you are captured again, we can not promise anything." Xander told them as Rinkah snarled.

"And what makes you think I won't just come back with a army?" She asked as Naruto laughed.

"Otherwise, you'll die. We won't hold back if this happens again. So we can't guarantee you living after it." He said standing up. "Besides, why invoke a war when we can try and bring peace to the world?" Naruto asked as Rinkah looked confused.

"Peace? Do you really think something like that is obtainable?" She asked thinking he hit his head.

"Of course, we just haven't tried hard enough. I think we can eventually come to a point where we all unite as friends under one banner. No one being better." Naruto said smiling. "You just can't give up in your pursuit of it." He finished as Kaze smiled.

'He earns his name.' He thought to himself as he remembered the main character of a certain book.

"How Naïve, you can't honestly believe that this world can have peace?" Rinkah asked as she didn't believe in Naruto's words.

"Of course. Peace can obtained if both sides come together. We just need to find a reason to do as such." He finished as Kaze nodded.

Kamui looked at Naruto with a smile. She saw the smile on his face and the conviction within his words. Xander had a smile on his face at the words said. He wanted peace but knew that his father wanted Nohr to rule over everything. Leo looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Whatever." She said before walking off.

Kaze bowed to everyone as he looked towards Naruto.

"I hope we meet again. On terms better than what we have currently." He said before taking off as Naruto turned to Kamui and Xander.

Taking his blade off his back and stabbing it into the ground. He bowed his head in their direction.

Xander saw this as Naruto accepting his role.

"Do you swear to keep her safe?" He asked.

"Until the end of my life." Was the answer he got.

"Who do you follow no matter what?" He asked again.

"Kamui. I am her retainer and will protect her." Naruto replied. 'And Azura, should I ever find her.' He added as an under thought.

Kamui couldn't help as her smile increased with a small blush appearing. Hearing the dedication in his voice to protecting her, she couldn't help it. Being around people who were nothing but family couldn't prepare her for Naruto.

Xander smiled before he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Taking this as a sign, Naruto stood to his feet as he looked at his blade.

"Do you have any weapon care products?" He asked as Xander nodded.

"I do. Come, we will set up a room for you near Kamui's." He said walking in as Naruto followed after him with the others trailing behind him.

(2 hours Later. Naruto P.O.V)

I sat a desk within the room I was given. My blade was sitting against a wall next to my bed. I looked at a blank book in front of me as I held a quill in hand. Dipping the quill in a bottle of ink, I started writing in the book.

Leo suggested that I keep a diary to keep my thoughts together. This way, should I regain my memories, I will have this book to record any problems.

Placing the quill down, I closed the book and walked over to the bed before I collapsed onto it ready to sleep. I glanced at the book as I remember what I wrote in it.

'Azura, a name that plagues me, but with no face to place it with. All I remember is blue hair and a happy feeling in my chest. What did you mean to me Azura? And will you still be give me the same feeling should we meet again? All I know for sure, is that I pursue the darkness, while protecting the light. Even if I eventually fall to the dark, I will protect everyone.'

(End)

Alright. So yea, a second chapter of this. Have to admit, I'm amazed at myself with the story so far. Now i need to get this over and done with before someone bitches about it. I had Arete seal Naruto's memories in order to protect him. Naruto has left Valla before, but because it was a simple murder mission. He didn't have to worry about the curse. He because of the rare interactions he had, they never bothered to tell him about it. As such, in order to make sure the curse would never activate, she basically locked away all things that could trigger the curse. Be cause she ended up seeing him as her son. Now that that is sorted, moving on.

Now I will have a Diary Entry at some events within the story. Mainly reflecting Naruto's thoughts or a inner turmoil. Basically trying to delve deeper into this version I have created. I protector, a believer of peace, a man who will sacrifice himself to save those around him. The Diary Entry in this chapter, was showing his confusion as to his connection with Azura. Now when they eventually meet, he won't gain his memories, only certain ones. Anyway, onto an Omake, something that's going be common with this story.

(Omake, Naruto Kamui support)

Naruto was walking down a corridor as he heard someone call him.

"Hey Naruto." Kamui called.

"What's up?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"Thanks for helping me in the fight against Rinkah and Kaze." She said smiling.

"Don't worry, I know you would've done the same if the rolls were reversed." He said calmly as she laughed.

"Still, I feel as though I have to thank you. I promise you this though, you won't have to look after me much. I will be so strong that you won't be able to beat me." She promised as Naruto.

"You sounded childish just then." He started as she blushed in embarrassment. "But I'll be waiting for the day that happens. Until then, I'll have your back." He finished as she smiled.

"Thank you." She said as he smiled at her.

"No problem Kamui." He said smiling.

{Naruto and Kamui have reached support rank C}

(End Omake)

For the record. {}, these are meant to be the box that appears saying that they achieved a certain rank together. So this is what I will be doing for a few Characters.

Now I will say this to the reviewer, King Popoto, you are right about 2 things but wrong about 1 thing. And Antex, I will try and upload this a lot if I can.

Also, I will be playing this game in about another month, right now, I have been watching a YouTuber named Tom Fawkes do a play through. And I will be going through all Routes for the story. Also as I said, it is a Harem so feel free to guess, only 2 are properly confirmed, but I have others on a maybe list.


	3. Nohrian Life

**A/n: Alright, so In this chapter, this is when we see something special about Kamui. Also, it is a bit of a large time skip. Nothing too major. And Naruto will be having a different change of clothes. One for both kingdoms. The inspiration for his alternative costumes are from two other FE games. So while Naruto has his usual Abyss Watcher gear, he'll also have a Nohrian and Hoshidan get up. The different costume idea was inspired by FE Heroes alternative costumes for characters. Something that has been taking my attention as of late. So a few people will have different costumes. But anyway, I'll have a diary entry at the start explaining Naruto's interaction with the people of Nohr.**

(Naruto P.O.V) (2 month later) (Major Diary Entry #2)

 _It's been a full 2 months since I arrived here in Nohr. After I was assigned the role of Kamui's personal retainer, I was introduced to the retainers of the royal family. I have gotten along with a few of them. Laslow. One of Xander's two retainers and a all around nice guy. He didn't care that I was new, he tried helping me. Showing me around Nohr and even showing me a clothing store._

 _Then there was one of Leo's own retainers. A man named Odin. He was eccentric to say the least. Saying that he was born from the dark force of the world and that his magic hand was the catalyst. Even though he had his moments, he was someone I have come to call a friend._

 _Hell, due to them I even went through a wardrobe change. Instead of wearing the armour I was found in, I now usually walk around in a pair of black jeans with gold highlights. Black boots that came to my knees. I also had a long sleeve black shirt with gold highlights. Though the right sleeve had been removed leaving my arm open to the world. On my hands were a pair of red gloves. To top it off, I had a new cloak. I kept the left arm armoured as I did with my original get up. Also I now had a new cape. Kamui had made it not long after I became her retainer. (1)_

 _The cape I originally had, had a large hole in the back of it. I can't remember where I got it. But all I know is that, the cape is important to me. Leo suggested I throw it out, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Kamui said she would try and fix the hole. I trusted her on this seeing as she made me my new one with help from Camilla. My new cape was a dark red colouring with a black fire pattern at the bottom of it. Personally, I enjoy my new look._

 _Now, onto to something different...I removed the bandages I had over my left arm last night. I was shocked to see it such a dark colour. The blue markings that seemed to litter my arm shifted slightly when I stared at them._

 _I have decided to keep it hidden from everyone in Nohr, I don't want them worrying about me. So far it hasn't caused me any problems, so I won't bother them. The Nohrian family. Another thing that plagues my mind._

 _My relationship with them has been strange over the past two months. Out of all of them, I have grown closer to Leo. We have moments together when we would both sit in his room. A cup of tea to our left and a chess board between us. I can honestly say that Leo is my best friend._

 _Then there is Xander. The two of us barely interact, but when we do, it is usually to speak about how Kamui is. I can tell he only wants his siblings safe though. It's that reasoning that I respect Xander. Something I can tell I am yet to earn from him._

 _Then there is Elise. She is probably the most adorable thing I have ever encountered. She is so happy and always spouts about her love for her family. She has taken to calling me big brother after a certain incident which Xander and the others would rather not remember. Kamui, Elise and I were walking around the forest surrounding Nohr. We eventually came across a waterfall. I warned the two of them to stay away from the edge due to how the rocks seemed to have become loose due to the constant water pressure affecting them. Kamui backed away from the edge while Elise simply waved off my words. An innocent smile was on her face...though that was turned to horror when some rocks gave way and she started falling. I reacted out of pure instinct. I jumped off the cliff and caught her in mid air. I held her close as we hit the water. I kept my hold on her as I swam us to the shore. She wouldn't let me go due to the experience. I ended up carrying her back to the castle where Camilla took over for me._

 _Speaking of the eldest princess. Our relationship had a very rocky beginning. Leo wasn't kidding when he said she wanted me dead, but after the incident with Elise, she started warming up to me. Though there was the foot rubbing incident with Kamui which caused her to threaten me with an axe. After a apology I promised her to keep Kamui safe and give her a massage every now and then. As it is now, we hold a mutual respect for each other and I am her personal massager sometimes._

 _Then, there's Kamui. The girl in which I am meant to protect. At first, I barely spoke to her, I kepted quiet and did my job. But eventually, we've become good friends. I found out that she has been reading books about things she missed out on. Such as animals and special types of flowers around the kingdom. She even told me that if she wasn't a princess, that she would want to run her own shop. To live amongst the common folk instead of being this person of royalty._

 _All and All, I have enjoyed my time here in Nohr. Though, the name Azura still plagues me. I hope to figure out who this Azura is sometime soon._

 _(Diary Entry End) (Third person P.O.V)_

Naruto placed his writing utensil down and leaned back in his chair. His cloak was laying on the bed next to him as his gloves were laid next to the small book. He rolled his sleeve up and stared at his left arm. The blue markings pulsed now and then. They moved as well. At first, it would be sporadic. Before calming down into a snail's pace. The blue swirling marks would simply rotate in place, never moving, never growing. Just stuck in one place. Grabbing a role of bandages, he wrapped his arm back up before placing his gloves on. Hearing a knock at his door, he walked over and opened to see Kamui's personal butler. Jakob.

He was a young man only seeming to be in his early twenties. He had silver haired pulled into a smallpony tail. He was wearing a long sleeve white dress shirt with white ascot. Over that, he was wearing a black vest with purple edges. In the centre of his vest, it had a purple and black diamond pattern. He had two black wrist guards on as his hands were covered by pointed tip black gloves. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants as well alongside a pair of black armoured boots.

"What's up Jakob?" He asked as the older man smiled.

"It's dinner time Naruto." He said simply as Naruto nodded.

Sometimes Leo, Camilla, Elise, Xander and some of their retainers, visit Kamui in the northern fortress. They usually stay for diner with everyone sitting together in the dining hall and eating like a family. The retainers who came along with the others usually sat next to their respective royal. Overall it was like one big family get together.

"Alright then, let's go." He said as he placed his gloves and cape on.

After placing his gear on, he walked out of the room and closed the door. After making sure his room was secure, he turned around and saw Jakob patiently waiting for him. Standing next to him, they both started their walk to the dining hall.

"So how has Lady Kamui been?" Jakob asked as Naruto turned to him.

"She's been getting better. Her abilities with her sword are quite good. If she can keep refining her skills then maybe she could beat Xander." He said as Jakob nodded.

"And you haven't tried anything against her will?" He asked with a distasteful tone.

"Camilla was ready to kill me for giving Kamui a foot massage, do you really think I'd do something that stupid?" Naruto countered as Jakob smiled.

"I jest Naruto. I know you wouldn't do anything against Lady Kamui." Jakob said with a lighter tone while Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance.

"You serious need to learn to make better jokes Jakob." Naruto said as he released a sigh.

The man only laughed lightly as they eventually made it to the dining hall. Naruto looked around and saw Kamui talking with Elise as they sat a bit away. He watched as a man with greyish brown hair walked over to him. The man had a giant shoulder guard on his left shoulder. He was wearing a blue high collared vest with a grey sleeved shirt underneath. His wrist length black gloves were at his waist as he walked over. His boots making small clicking sound that was muffled over the chatter in the room. A sword was at his waist as he stopped in front of Naruto.

"Naruto my friend how are you?" He asked as the man reached out and patted him on the back.

"I'm doing fine Laslow." Naruto said as he smiled at the man.

"I see you approve of my clothing choice." Laslow said as he looked Naruto over.

"Yea, when I showed Kamui, she told me that I would look good in the clothing." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Plus it was either follow your advice with clothing or have Odin try and dress me up in a stripper outfit." Naruto finished shaking his head at his other friends clothing choice.

"Just Kamui huh?" Laslow asked with a sly smile.

"Oh shut it you." Naruto said annoyed as he felt someone placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Naruto my fellow member of the dark, how are you this day." A voice said as Naruto turned his attention to a blonde hair man with his eyes closed.

This man had very short spiky blonde hair. His clothing choice was his own. He predominately wore a black see through shirt. It was opened at his chest. Over his shoulders was yellow shoulder pads with red trims. On his forearms were black and red arm guards. He wore open toed black and yellow sandals that went with his pants. He wore a ring on his left hand.

"I am fine Odin." Naruto said with a sigh as the now named Odin backed away and opened his eyes.

A look of shock came across Odin's face as Naruto was overlapped by another man. This man had straight blue hair instead of Naruto's spiky blonde. Their eyes were about the same shade of blue. In terms of clothing, the man and Naruto wore the same clothing only with Naruto's being a darker colour.

'Uncle?' Odin thought to himself as Naruto waved a hand in front of his face.

"Odin? You OK buddy?" Naruto asked as Odin shook his head and smiled at him.

"Do not worry dear friend. Odin Dark is not one to stay out of whack for long." He said dramatically as Naruto and Laslow chuckled lightly. "If you excuse me, Lord Leo has insisted that I must go and check on the food." He said before walking off.

"Same old Odin." Laslow said chuckling as he folded his arms.

"But do we want him to change?" Naruto asked as Laslow laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said before he was tackled to the ground by a blonde missile.

Laslow looked at his friend in worry as Naruto laid on the ground with Elise holding him tightly.

"It's about time you got here big brother." She said before she sat up.

She was now straddling his waist as he pushed himself up. Resting his weight on one arm, he patted her on the head as she got off of him. (Don't think of it like that. Yet at least.)

"Sorry Elise. I was just doing some writing." He said before standing up.

"It doesn't matter big brother, you should be here when Kamui get's here." Elise said pouting at him.

"Sorry about that Elise. I knew that Kamui was safe so I told her to go on ahead." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Stop giving Naruto that look Elise." Leo said as he walked over to the two with a tomato in his hand. "You know Naruto is weak to that look." He said before taking a bite out of his tomato.

"Fine but you need to keep her safe got that big brother?" Elise asked pointing at Naruto who glanced at Kamui.

Smiling to himself, Naruto moved over to Kamui and gently grasped her hand. Pulling her close he traced her face with his free hand enjoying as her face flushed. Holding her close, he looked towards Elise with a smile as Kamui could do nothing but sputter out nonsense.

"I will do all I can to keep her safe. No harm shall befall my dear Kamui." He said dramatically, mimicking his close friend Odin.

"That's good Naruto but if you try anything like that again with Kamui. Then I'll have to punish you." A voice sounded in his ear as his eyes caught an axe at his side.

Turning his head slightly he came eye to eye with Camilla. A pair of blue sapphires met a single Lavender as Naruto backed away from Kamui.

"Sorry Camilla, I didn't mean anything. I was just teasing." He said quickly as Camilla rested her axe on her shoulder.

She looked towards Kamui who's face was similar to the food in Leo's hand with a slight smile. Glancing at Naruto, she got a gleam in her visible eye that caused a shiver to run down Naruto's spine. Turning slightly, she swung her axe, striking a chair and destroying it in the process. Placing her axe against the ground. She looked towards Naruto with a smile.

"Oh dear, it seems I accidentally destroyed a chair." She said with a too innocent tone as everyone sweat dropped. "Looks like my dear Kamui will need to find another place to sit." She said as Jakob stepped forward.

"I will go and grab another chair for milady from another room." He said turning on his heel only for Camilla to stop him.

"Don't worry about it Jakob. I have the perfect idea for where my dear Kamui can sit." She said as Odin walked back in with multiple maids following him.

"Food is ready." He said as the maids dished the food out.

Everyone sat down at the table bar Naruto and Kamui. One seat was left in between Elise and Jakob. They looked at each other as Naruto gestured for her to take the seat. If they had been paying attention, they would've noticed Camilla standing behind them with a smile on her face. She picked Kamui up in a bridal fashion while looking at Naruto.

"Naruto." She said getting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked slightly scared as she smiled at him.

"Please take the seat." She said with her visible eye closed and her head tilted to the side.

Naruto nodded before he took the seat. Camilla stood at his side slightly as Kamui stared at her with a raised brow in confusion slightly.

"What are you planning Camilla?" She asked only getting a smile in return.

Camilla kept her smile on her face as she then did something that caused Leo to look at her in confusion. She placed Kamui on Naruto's lap as the two of them shared the seat. A blush came across the face of both teens as Naruto placed his arms on the table. The middle of his left arm was on her back while the other was in front. The blush was still on Kamui's face as she stared at Camilla.

"Why did you do this Camilla?" She asked as Naruto was leaning towards Jakob. Though she didn't make any attempt to move from her spot.

"hehehe, don't you two just look adorable together." She said as Kamui wanted to just disappear. "What do you think Xander?" She asked turning to the oldest sibling.

"They do look like quite the pair." He said with a rare smile as Naruto's eyes widened.

Everyone watched as Naruto's right hand covered his face. His body shaking as a small red glow illuminated from his left eye. They all stared in worry as the swirl like markings started showing on Naruto's face. His body was shaking as though his was in pain. Kamui placed her hands on his shoulders and tried getting his attention.

"Naruto." She said shaking him slightly. Though she got no success.

She continued to call his name, getting louder everytime. Her shaking never stopped even when Elise joined in. Though both of their combined efforts where for nothing as Naruto didn't respond.

(Naruto's Inner World)

For Naruto, he was currently in a blank space. Looking around as nothing but a everlasting white greeted him. The white faded away though. Leaving a starry sky as the surroundings changed. He found himself at the edge of a mountain. Staring out into the distance. In the distance, he could spot snowy mountains. A flowing river leading to a large pond. And a dense forest. Hearing a light humming from behind. He turned and saw a woman wearing a white dress. She was sitting against a tree as he saw himself, his head upon the women's lap.

"Would you look at that. The stars paint such a beautiful view." His other self said as the woman looked upwards.

No defining traits could be seen on the her face. The only defining trait was her blue hair which cascaded down her back.

"It is a beautiful view. One that I would not trade for the world." She said as his other self laughed.

"There is only one view I find to be even more beautiful and that is you." He said as she laughed lightly.

"There is no need for Flattery Naruto." She said as the two stared at the sky.

The present Naruto turned his head upwards only to see a shooting star cross the sky.

"Make a wish Azura." He heard his other self say.

Looking over to them. He watched as the woman, Azura, brought her hands in front of her face into a praying position. He saw her eventually pull her hands apart and turn her attention to his other self.

"What did you wish for?" He asked as she laughed.

"For the pair of us...to always be together." She spoke gently as his other self smiled.

"That's a wonderful wish." He heard before the scene faded away.

He was standing in the white void once more. Lost in his own thoughts until his left arm started burning. He felt something moving on his arm as the burning sensation got worse. He saw a mirror appear as he noticed the swirling markings. They were now trailing up his neck as he saw them come to a stop near his left eye. His now blood red eye. He felt the burning sensation get worse until the world darkened to a pitch black. Looking around, he saw nothing. That was until he watched a hand slowly rise from what he presumed was the ground. He watched in shock as the hand grasped around at nothing before it sunk back into the darkness. He continued to sit there. Alone in the darkness as his arm burned. It was then he heard something. Something very faint. Looking around, he saw a crack in the darkness.

"Naruto." He heard.

Walking to the light, he watched as it got further the more he walked towards it. He continued to hear his name being called. He continued to chase the crack of light. But no matter how much he ran, nor how far or how long. He could never reach it. He watched as the light disappeared as he heard the voice stop. Falling to his knees, he stared into the abyss as darkness surrounded him. If he turned his eyes skyward, he would've seen a small blue leaf falling. It continued to fall gently, as though some form of wind was slowing it's decent until it landed upon his right shoulder.

"This isn't the place Father. You must meet with Mother. Protect her. You will not fall here. Do not give in to the dark." He heard before the darkness faded.

(Northern Fortress, Dining hall)

Kamui and Elise continued to shake Naruto to no avail. Camilla having become worried herself, moved to his side. Pulling a hand back, she swung with all of her might. Open palm met cheek as Naruto's head was swung in the opposite direction. They watched expecting nothing to happen. They were relieved to see as Naruto removed his hand from his face. He brought it to the cheek which was just slapped as the markings retracted. His eye turning from red back to it's comforting blue. The first thing Naruto saw was Kamui. A look of distraught on her face.

"Kamui?" He asked slowly as a look of relief appeared.

"Your back!" She cheered and hugged him. Her arms around his neck while the palm of her right hand was on the back of his head.

"What happened?" He asked as Elise grabbed his left hand.

"We don't know. We were gonna ask you that. Xander said you and Kamui looked good together then you just spaced out. Your eye turned red and these markings appeared on your face." She said as Naruto nodded. His right arm wrapped around Kamui's waist.

"I don't know. Azura..." He said trailing off as Elise looked at him confused while Xander's eyes widened. "There was this white place. Then a girl with blue hair. Then darkness." He said as Xander looked at him. "The last thing I remember is a voice." He said as Camilla looked concerned.

"A voice?" She asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like a guy. He called me...father." He said as everyone gave him a confused stare.

"I think you need some rest Naruto." Leo suggested from his seat aross from Naruto.

"I agree with you Leo." He said as Kamui pulled away from him.

With a concerned look on her face, she removed herself from his lap as Naruto stood up.

"Excuse me." He said before walking out of the dinning hall.

Camilla watched as he left before following after him. Everyone watched in worry for their friend before Xander coughed to gain their attention.

"I think we should let Camilla handle this. All of us will talk with him later. For now, let us enjoy some food." He said as Kamui sat down on the now vacant seat.

(With Camilla.)

The eldest Princess of Nohr had followed after Naruto. A look of concern of her face as she eventually came to his room. Noticing that the door was slightly open. She glanced through it and saw Naruto sitting on his bed. The top of his clothing was sitting on the end of his bed. His left arm was visible which caused her eye to widen. Opening the door, she watched as he stood to his feet. Hiding his arm behind his back, he spoke.

"What are you doing her Lady Camilla?" He asked respectively as Camilla walked into the room.

She stopped in front of him as she looked towards his left arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" She asked concerned as he looked away.

"Nothing." He answered quickly as her eyes narrowed.

Pushing him lightly, Naruto landed on the bed as Camilla sat down on the bed as well.

"Tell me what's wrong Naruto." She said gently as she grabbed his hand.

Bringing it into view, she looked over the limb as Naruto sat up and looked away.

"When did this happen?" She asked as Naruto glanced at her.

"I don't know. My arm has been this way since I arrived here in Nohr." He said as Camilla continued to stare at his arm.

"Azura huh?" She asked as he turned to her slightly. "That's a name I haven't for a while now." She said smiling.

"You know Azura?" He asked turning to face her.

"Yep." She said smiling. "Azura is my step sister. Her mother married my father, the king, a few years back. Though I have no knowledge of where she is now." She explained as Naruto looked to the ground.

"Thank you for telling me Camilla." He said as she smiled and let go of his arm.

"Don't worry Naruto. You'll find Azura one day." She said as she stood to her feet.

Walking to the door, she stopped and turned to him.

"Just sit tight. I'll be right back." She said walking out the door.

Naruto looked at his left arm. Looking it over as he sighed, he looked to the roof as he remembered what he heard.

'Father?' He thought. 'Just another mystery to my life then.' He ended his train of thought as he let out a loud sigh.

"I'm back Naruto~" He heard Camilla's voice at his door.

Looking up, his face turned a dark shade of red as he saw her in her sleep ware. A purple see through night gown covered her body as Naruto could see that she was wearing a black lace bra with matching panties.

"What are you doing Camilla?!" He asked confused as he stood to his feet. She laughed and walked towards the bed.

"I feel a little responsible for what happened in the dining room. As such, I will be sleeping in here with you in order to keep you company." She said as she crawled into the bed.

"You can't be serious?" He asked as Camilla grabbed his hand.

"You should know by now. I'm deadly serious." She said before pulling him into the bed.

"Camilla?" He asked as she held him close.

"Don't worry Naruto. I won't say anything about your arm to the others. I promise." She whispered as the door opened.

They looked to the door to see Kamui standing there. She was wearing a large shirt which covered her body. She saw the two of them in bed before looking away.

"Guess, I'll just go back to my room." She said before Camilla giggled.

"Don't worry Kamui dear. Come join us." She said before covering Naruto's mouth.

Kamui saw the action before she moved over to the side of the bed. Moving the blanket slightly, she crawled into the bed before moving closer to Naruto.

Camilla removed her hand from Naruto's mouth as Kamui was currently looking away from Naruto. Camilla's lavender coloured eye stared into Naruto's blue as she glanced at Kamui.

"Naruto." They heard Kamui's voice. Both looked towards her as she continued to look away from the both of them. "I want you to promise me something." She said as Naruto looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked as Kamui looked up and stared him in the eye.

"If you ever have any other problems. I want you to tell me. Your my retainer after all." She said, conviction in her voice.

Naruto nodded slightly as his blue eyes stared into Kamui's red.

"Sure thing." He said bringing his left arm into view.

"Is that?" Kamui asked concerned.

"Not sure. It doesn't hurt or anything. Most of the time that is." He said as Camilla spoke up.

"Earlier in the dining room. Did it hurt?" She asked as Kamui stared at the limb.

"Not much. It felt like it was on fire. But it didn't hurt. It felt comforting actually." He said with a smile.

"Does anyone else know?" Kamui asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Only you two." He said as the door closed.

"Make that three." A voice said.

The three people in bed looked towards the door. They say Elise standing there. A pure white dress covered her body as she had her hands placed on her waist.

"Don't worry, If you don't want anyone else to know. Then I won't say anything." She said as she walked to the end of the bed. Lifting the blankets, she crawled into the bed. The three teens watched as a lump made it's way up the bed until Elise's head popped out from under the sheets.

"What are you doing here Elise?" Naruto asked as she giggled.

"As you may or may not know, we have a few rooms here filled with our things. A second bedroom. Toys clothes. Normal stuff. So when I saw all of you in here, I ran and got changed into my Pj's." She said smiling.

Naruto let out a sigh as his head hit the pillow. Elise giggled as she laid her head on Naruto's chest. Kamui blushed as she held onto his arm. Camilla giggled at her sisters face before she grabbed onto his left arm as well. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt like sleep could get rid of any headaches that may happen. The last thing he heard was the breathing of his three bed mates as he drifted off to sleep.

(In ?)

A teen age boy, appearing to be in his teens was currently painting a picture. His blue hair covered his right eye as his golden eyes displayed his emotions. The smile on his face showed the happiness he felt as he looked at the picture. In the photo, Naruto was seen standing next to Azura as they two of them smiled. In Azura's arms was a small bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"I think I'll title this...Mother and Father's happiness." He said smiling as he placed his brush down. 'Hopefully you meet mother again father.'

(In Another place)

The woman that Naruto questions. Azura was currently sitting on a balcony. A cup of tea next to her as a small fox slept peacefully in her lap. She hummed to herself as she stared at the stars in the sky. A small smile across her face. Though the smiled dropped to a frown as she looked away from the sky.

'I miss you. I wish we could be together again...Naruto.' Where her thoughts before she stood to her feet holding the fox in her arms.

 **(Chapter End)**

 **Alright. So no Omake this chapter. I don't see a point yet. So this chapter originally was meant to be where Naruto and Kamui end up in Hoshido. But I wanted to build on Naruto's relationship with Kamui's sisters. Now as to why they all got in bed with Naruto. Camilla thought that she had to do it, considering it was her teasing which caused Naruto to have his little episode. Kamui joined him in bed as she wanted to make sure he was fine. She wanted to be by his side if he wasn't which is why she was there. Elise saw it as a sleepover so she joined in. Three people now know of Naruto's arm. While the others aren't. The others are yet to see anything bar the markings which were shown when Naruto had his little episode. And Yes, even though Naruto Considers Leo to be his best friend, He is yet to actually tell Leo About his left arm. He doesn't want to trouble his friend. As for his fellow Retainers, Personally I enjoy Laslow and Odin's personality more than anything. I find there Interactions interesting. Now onto Naruto's clothing change. For those who have played the Fire Emblem Series, you will recognise the clothing Naruto was wearing. Considering Odin thought of his uncle.**

 **(1) - Naruto's Nohrian Clothing is that of Chrom's Normal attire just recoloured. While his Hoshidan will be shown later on. These will serve no major purpose, it is just an alternative attire of clothing. The new Cape Naruto wears is that of his sage cloak. Again nothing but aesthetic appeal there.**

 **Also, I introduced a new character in this chapter. One that calls Naruto father, and Azura mother. This is an actual thing. But at the same time he isn't. We know who this is. but for the few who don't then you will figure out later on. And we even got to see how Azura is. She misses her guardian. She does not know that he is alive. Nor does she know that he barely remembers her. But We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Now I wanna see what you guys actually think of Naruto's inner world when he was having his episode. Do you know what it references? Do you know what could happen to him? Anyway Later peeps.**


	4. First Mission

**A/n: Alright, so in this chapter, we see Kamui and Naruto heading out onto their first mission together. Given by King dumbass, I mean Garon, himself. Let's see how that goes for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

 **(Opening Theme, Black and Blue.)**

 **A/n: Yes I'm still doing opening themes. Deal with it.**

 **"Hello" - Normal**

 **"Die!" - Angry or controlled.**

 **"Azura" - Thoughts or singing.**

 **A/n: This is Fe fates, there is gonna be some singing. Oh and shout out to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for actually helping me with some Ideas for this story. Basically I run a few Ideas by him and he gave me opinions and Ideas that actually sounded good for this story.**

(Story start)

When we see our Hero this time, we see him standing in a field all alone. Gazing at the stars quietly. The world around him seemed to vanish as he opened his mouth.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, life before the shore just out of reach."_ He started, his tone giving off calmness as a woman entered the clearing. _"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_ He continued as the woman sat down and listened to his singing. " _In endless dreams, Countless realms to collide, hope falls only to rise like the changing tide, but all things come to an end, just whispers on the wind."_ He finished as he heard clapping behind.

Moving to look to the origin of the sound, he found nothing but a flash of white as his dream came to an end.

(Real world)

Naruto's eyes busted open as he panted, the lyrics of the song he was singing bounded around in his head with reckless abandon. Looking down, he noticed that Elise was missing from the bed, but quickly found that she had shifted over to Camilla's chest instead. Sitting up slowly, so as to not disturb any of his bed mates. He leaned over Kamui and slipped out of bed. Moving over to his draws, he grabbed a spare change of his clothes and moved to the bathroom door. He walked in and turned the water on, letting the soothing feeling of water calm his mind. Though if he had been paying more attention, he would've noticed a pair of red eyes staring at him in worry. The owner of said eyes got out of bed herself before she walked out of the room.

(Inside the shower.)

Naruto had his head tilted downwards as the water fell down his muscular body. His right hand against the shower wall as he gazed at his corrupted left hand. Thinking to himself about what had caused this and if Azura would know any idea of what happened to his hand. Caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice as someone entered the shower slowly. He didn't notice them until the person had stepped into the shower and coughed slightly, gaining his attention.

He moved to turn his only for the person to hold his head forward.

"Don't look!" He heard as his eyes widened.

"Kamui?! What the hell are you doing in here?!" He asked shocked as Kamui gave out a shaky sigh.

"When you tried to sneak out of bed, I noticed that you seemed troubled. You were meant to tell me if you were troubled about something." Kamui said, her head tilted down as she had a hand placed against his back.

"I'm sorry Kamui, it's just...I'm not sure about who I really am." Naruto started as he looked at the wall in front of him, his hair having been flattened by the shower water. "When I thought I knew something about myself, I remember something from my past making me think other wise." Naruto said as he brought his normal hand up to cover his face.

"What was it this time?" Kamui asked as Naruto's hand dropped to his side.

"A dream. I was standing in a clearing and...singing." He said slowly as Kamui's eyes widened slightly.

"Singing?" She asked, her head still down as she moved closer to him.

"Yeah, I was singing. Then somebody found me and after that...nothing." Naruto said before he turned his head slightly as he felt Kamui's arms wrap around him.

Though a blush came to his face quickly as he felt two fleshy orbs push against his back. Kamui was in the same predicament as she didn't realise what her body did without her knowing. She laid her head against his back lightly as the water ran over her as well.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter to me if you get your memories back. I'll be here for you." She said softly as Naruto's eyes widened before the markings on his left arm glowed slightly. "I'll be at your side to the very end, cause I know, you would do the same for me." She continued as a smile came across her face.

Hearing these words, Naruto closed his eyes. A large smile coming across his face. Unknown to them, the colour of his arm started to match the rest of his body, expect for the hand which stayed a dark blue. The markings that originally littered his arm faded away, as if they never existed.

"Well, I guess this will be were I get out." Naruto said only for Kamui to stop him.

"You haven't cleaned yourself yet. If you stand still, I'll clean you." Kamui said her face matching her eyes in colour.

"You don't have to do that Kamui." Naruto said softly.

Kamui shook her head slightly before she moved to grab the soap. Though Naruto grabbed her hand and turned around. When he did, he brought Kamui close to his chest and simply held her close.

"You don't have to do things your not comfortable with." He continued gently as she eased into his hold.

"This is silly. Maybe I should go." Kamui said, not exactly sure how to deal her current predicament.

"Or I could wash your back?" Naruto asked jokingly as Kamui nodded. Her blush seemed to grow as she heard his words.

Her head laid against his chest as his heart beat resonated within her. Mumbling to herself, Naruto looked at her with a raised brow, not hearing what she said.

"Could you repeat that?" He asked as Kamui turned her head upwards to stare at him.

"Please be gentle." She said, her blush reaching near atomic levels.

Naruto didn't know what to say, hearing Kamui say that to him made him feel...happy. Though that happiness was crushed as the curtain to the shower was opened. Looking at the one who opened the curtain, Naruto felt as though he was staring at the devil herself. Once again, Camilla was the one who happened to walk in and ruin the fun. Their may have been a smile on her face, but Naruto knew nothing but pain awaited him.

(After the shower.)

Naruto was seated at the table, fully dressed as he had a slight bruise forming on his face. Kamui sat next to him, worry clearly expressed as Elise tried healing the bruise.

"Does it hurt?" She asked poking him lightly getting a wince from him.

"Sometimes. But that's only when someone keeps poking it." He said, annoyance clearly displayed as Kamui withdrew her finger.

"Sorry about that." She said only for Naruto to shake his head.

"You shouldn't apologize Big sis. Big brother should've seen this coming. Camilla has this sixth sense when it comes to you." Elise said as she finished healing the bruise causing Naruto to let out a sigh.

"Thanks for that, now if I may, Laslow invited me to hang out." Naruto said excusing himself.

He walked towards the door as Elise turned her attention to Kamui, her usual smile on her face. Though he stopped after opening and looked back at the two with a smile on his face.

'I promise Kamui, I will protect you no matter what.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked out the door, his sword stuck to his back.

(With Laslow)

The lady killer of Naruto's friends was currently talking with a red haired girl wearing clothes similar to his own. The key difference being the different coloured shoulder plate they wore. While his was a charcoal black with gold highlights. The girls was a scarlet red, similar to her hair colour with golden highlights as well. Her arms were folded across her chest as she glared at Laslow.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed as Laslow smiled.

"I just wanted to know if you would grace me and a few friends with your presence." He said trying to flatter the red haired girl who only scoffed.

"We've been through this. If you are just gonna try and flatter me, you can just go get yourself killed." She said harshly causing Laslow to back away slightly, holding his chest in mock pain.

"Oh, you wound me with your words Selena. But if that is your answer, then maybe Naruto will just enjoy some time with his best friend." He said knowing what the girl would say.

"Wait Naruto is gonna be with you?!" She asked shocked before calming down. "I mean, so what, it's not like I care about that Baka." She said turning away as Laslow smiled. "Besides Laslow, you know Lord Leo is Naruto's best friend." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Who's my best friend now?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the two, his right hand in his pocket as his left was hidden away under his cape.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" Selena asked with a slight blush on her face as she turned to face the blonde.

"Laslow invited me to hang out. So I came to find him." Naruto said simply as he smiled, causing the blush to grow on the red haired girls face. "Are you gonna join us?" He asked as Laslow stepped in.

"Sorry to tell you pal, but Selena here-"

"Sure I am." Selena said cutting Laslow off. "I mean, if I must waste my time, then it'd be easier to do it with other people." She continued closing her eyes as Laslow gave her a knowing smile.

"Sweet, so what are we doing Laslow?" Naruto asked as Felicia came running up to them.

"Naruto there you are." She said as she stopped next to him.

"What's up Feli?" Naruto asked as Selena glared at the girl in front of them.

"Lord Garon made me get you and Lady Kamui, it seems as though he has a mission for you." She said as Naruto sighed.

"Well then, guess I'll have to take a rain check on that hang out." Naruto said looking towards Selena and Laslow. "Some other time then." He said before walking off, Felicia following after him.

(Throne room)

Once Naruto and Felicia had arrived at the Throne room, they saw everyone standing in front of Garon, who was seated on his throne. Moving to stand next to Kamui, he folded his arms as he stared at the king.

"So why did you call us here?" Naruto asked getting a growl from the king.

"Watch your tongue boy, or I'll make sure it's ripped from your mouth." Garon growled out as Naruto turned his gaze to a wall. "Kamui, I have a mission for you and your retainer here. You are to go and investigate a small abandoned Hoshidan tower. Return with anything you find." Garon ordered Kamui who nodded.

"If I may ask, can I bring some back up?" Kamui asked as Naruto turned to her.

"Why would you need back up? Do you not believe in your own skill along with the skill of your retainer?" Garon asked as Kamui shook her head.

"It's not that. I trust Naruto, I just want to be sure in this mission." Kamui said as Naruto smiled.

"Fine, you can take two people with you. But your siblings must remain here in the castle." Garon said as Kamui nodded.

"Alright then, I shall bring Felicia and Gunter with us then." Kamui said as she walked out of the throne room, Naruto following after with Felicia trailing behind him.

(An hour Later.)

Naruto, Kamui, Felicia and Gunter were all standing outside the front gate. Leo, Xander, Camilla and Elise were there watching them leave. Surprisingly, King Garon was with them as well, but he had someone at his side. A bald man who had a dark smile on his face. He stood around six foot three and has an axe at his side. His shoulders and waist were covered in purple armour.

"Father you can't be serious!" Xander shouted as he stared at the man.

"Don't worry Xander. Hans here has become a better person after his time in prison." Garon said as Naruto brought his right hand to the handle of his sword.

"Don't worry high prince. I promise nothing bad will happen." Hans said with a sick smile as Naruto's eyes widened.

A few images flashed in his eyes, him training with three people wearing the same style of clothing. Him surrounded by darkness and then finally the sword on his back. When the image of his sword appeared, a voice spoke up.

"This here is your new weapon. It's name is Farron. Consider it standard issue." The voice said.

"Farron." Naruto said under his breath which caught Felicia's attention.

"You say something Naruto?" She asked as Naruto stared at Hans with a glare as he took his hand away from his sword.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said before walking away slightly, Gunter trailing behind him as Hans made his way after him.

Xander walked up to Kamui and stood by her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Keep an eye on Hans, I wouldn't put it past him to try something." Xander warned her, getting a nod before she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Xander. For everything." She said before pulling away and running after her group, Felicia giving the royals a bow before following her.

(3 days later)

The trip had been taxing for some. Hans had been a major reason for such a thing. After Kamui informed Naruto of what Xander had said, he had kept the former criminal in his line of sight. Making sure he didn't try anything. Due to such an act, Naruto had gone without sleep for the past three days. Bags had formed under his eyes as he stared at the back of the former criminal. Felicia was at his side, ready to catch him if he were to fall while Kamui was torn between helping him and admiring the beauty of nature.

"I think you should rest Naruto." Felicia said as Gunter turned his head slightly.

"I'm fine. A couple of days without rest is nothing to me." Naruto said shrugging off their worry only for Kamui to turn her attention to him.

"Naruto, we need you at full power for this, having you be tired is a problem." She started getting a nod from Gunter. "If you were to fight as you were now, I don't think you would be able to focus on the fight properly." She continued as she looked around and saw Gunter, the old man smiling as he sat upon his horse.

"Gunter." She called getting the seasoned warriors attention.

"Yes milady?" He asked as Kamui looked at his horse.

"Do you think Naruto could ride on the back of your horse and rest till we reach the tower?" She asked as Gunter nodded his head.

"Of course milady. Come brat. Rest up for this battle." Gunter said, pulling the reigns on his horse to get it to stop.

Naruto, knowing that Kamui would try and get him to rest no matter what, decided to follow through with her idea. Moving over to the right side of Gunter's horse, Naruto jumped took his sword off of his back and mounted it. His back leaning against Gunter as he brough the sword to lay across his lap.

"Wake me up when we get there. I don't want to miss any of the action." Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Hans, who was walking ahead of the group glanced back at them and growled to himself.

"What fools. To let one of their members fall asleep when a battle is on the horizon. Oh well, guess they will be the first ones with casualty." He said to himself before he turned his attention back to the road.

(3 hours later.)

After another three hours of walking through the outskirts of Nohr. Kamui and her group eventually made it to the border of Nohr and Hoshido. The bottomless canyon. In the distance on a cliff, she was able to spot a large tower. Turning to Gunter and his horse, she caught site of Naruto, sleeping peacefully. Though, she saw something strange, his left arm seemed to be leaking a small amount of black smoke, while he was gripping his sword tightly.

"Milady, we have arrived." Gunter said as he nudged the man leaning against him.

Naruto's eyes opened slightly as he turned his head to stare off into the distance, his eyes narrowing as his dismounted the horse. Turning his blade so that he held it in a reverse grip, he walked over to stand at Kamui's side as he gazed at the tower in front of him. Though, his eyes caught something. Something red.

"Do you see that?" He asked as Kamui looked to the right of the tower.

"Gunter are those?" She asked trailing off as the old knight was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Yes Milday. It seems that tower isn't as abandoned as King Garon thought. Hoshidan's are there. Scavenging by the looks of it." He said as Kamui brought a hand to her chin.

"If Hoshidan's are here, then we should return to Nohr while we still have the element of surprise. We can make it out of here without anyone getting hurt." She said getting a smile from Gunter.

"Smart move Milday. I agree, we must retreat for now." He said before Naruto caught their attention.

"Wait...where's Hans?" He asked as the other three looked around there group.

"There he is." Felicia said, pointing to the bald criminal who was crossing one of the old rickety bridges, his axe at his side as he snuck up on an unsuspecting Hoshidan. Before anyone knew what had happened, Hans had brought the axe down upon him. The hoshidan fell to the ground, a large wound across his back as Naruto glared at the back of the bald man.

"E-e-e-veryone...Run...NOHRIANS!" The Hoshidan screamed before he succumbed to the wounds.

One of the nearby Hoshidans who had been hiding away in a nearby fort looked towards the scream and saw Hans. The Hoshidan grabbed a nearby bow before he took aim. He pulled the string back with a arrow with a Iron tip caught on it. When he released it, the arrow flew through the sky before everyone heard Hans scream in pain. The arrow had found it's mark within Hans shoulder, the criminal having backed away to a hide behind a rock.

"Serves the fool right." Naruto said before he stabbed his sword into the ground and crouched down. Running a gloved finger through the dirt, Naruto drew a X and an O in the ground.

"OK, so we need to find a way to get over to the tower and from there we can try and take the fort from behind." Naruto said drawing multiple lines from the X to the O.

Kamui turned to stare at the tower before she felt a pull to one of the cliffs. Nodding to herself, she turned back to her group to see Gunter looking at Naruto's drawing in the dirt.

"Alright guys I have a plan." She said as they all looked to her.

"What is it Milady?" Felicia asked as everyone turned their attention to her.

"Felicia, you will partner up with Gunter and cover mine and Naruto's backs. What we need to do is reach one of these cliffs. I'm getting the same feeling I did when we first fought those Hoshidan's in the castle." She explained as Naruto crossed his arms with a light yawn.

"A dragon vein was it?" He asked getting a nod from Gunter.

"Yea. If we reach the cliff closest to the tower, I might be able to do something and give us a way around the back of that fort." She said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Lead on Kamui." He said getting a nod from her.

She ran on ahead, Naruto following behind her, Farron drawn and at his side. Gunter and Felicia trailed behind the two slightly as they covered the rear. The Hoshidan archer saw this and took aim before he fired. In the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the arrow flying towards Kamui who was too focused on the path ahead of her. Moving to her side, he used Farron as a shield, the blade blocking the arrow as his eyes narrowed in anger. Eventually, the group made it the cliff closest to the tower. Naruto and Gunter had taken up positions covering the two girls.

"What's next Kamui?" Naruto asked before Kamui placed her hands on the edge of the cliff.

A green light shined brightly before the group felt the ground shaking. Turning his head to look down the cliff, Naruto watched as rocks lifted into the air until they eventually formed a bridge. Naruto took off ahead of the group, his eyes narrowed as they glowed a fierce red. Two Hoshidan's tried to stop him, one wielding a sword and the other wielding a lance. He stopped and glared at them as his body leaked black smoke once more.

He charged them recklessly, swinging his sword at the head of the sword wielder who ducked underneath the swung. The lance wielder lunged forward at Naruto's back only for Naruto to spin around and swing his sword at the wooden shaft of the lance. His blade cut through the wood easily before he swung his sword once more. His eyes turned back to their usual blue as he quickly turned the blade so that the flat side slammed against the Hoshidan's side. Pushing the lance wielder away, his sword was knocked out of his hand. Dodging the swings of the sword wielding Hoshidan, Naruto eventually lost his footing and fell to the ground. He watched as the Hoshidan went to make his way only to have to dodge three knives that were thrown in his direction. Following the knives were Gunter, who lunged with a spear, piercing the Hoshidan in the chest.

Looking behind him, he saw Farron. Standing to his feet, he grabbed the sword before moving to stand at Gunters side.

"Are you OK?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Naruto said before he ran towards the fort.

Kamui ran after him and made it quickly enough to enter the fort with him. The bow wielding Hoshidan tried to take aim only for Naruto to grab the Hoshidan by the face and force him against a wall. Knocking him out. Backing away, Naruto lunged forward and planted his boot against the Hoshidan's head. The force of the kick slammed the Hoshidan's head against the wall. After the double tap to make sure the Hoshidan was unconscious, Naruto turned to Kamui, who nodded.

They went back to the large tower and looked through it. Finding nothing but food and armour.

"It seems as though the Hoshidan's had just arrived not long before us." Naruto said before he turned around.

"Guess we can head back to Nohr then." Kamui said before they all left the tower.

When they were crossing the bridge, the had to stop as Hans stood in their path. His shoulder bandaged slightly as he glared at the group.

"You fools, your letting the enemy live." He said as Gunter stepped forward.

"They were incapacitated. There is no reason for us to kill them." He said only for Hans to rush him.

Gunter's horse stepped moved slightly but did not escape the cut it received from Hans' axe. The horse bucked slightly before it fell off the bridge. Taking Gunter with it. Naruto and Kamui rushed to stare over the cliff only to see nothing as Gunter disappeared. Looking towards Hans, Naruto's eyes turned blood red as he drew Farron.

"You Bastard!" He shouted as he swung his sword at the criminal.

Hans dodged the swing before he attacked. His axe aimed at Naruto's wrist, hoping to cut of the hand entirely. Naruto seeing this let go of his sword and backed away before his left arm was enveloped in smoke completely. Though the smoke faded as Kamui rushed Hans, water swirling around her as two white antler like horns poked out of her skull. Her hands had become covered in claws as a tail spouted from her waist. She swiped with her claws, catching Hans on the injured shoulder. She spun around, whipping him with her tail and staggering him. When Hans looked at his attacker, he was forced back as Kamui had shoulder barged him.

"M-M-monster!" He cried before running off as Kamui's strange features disappeared as the smoke leaking from Naruto stopped.

"Kamui...what was that?" He asked amazed.

"I don't know...But it felt amazing." She said before Naruto noticed her sword glowing.

"Kamui, what's wrong with Glangari?" He asked.

Kamui grabbed the sword giving to her by Garon, only to feel the sword start moving on it's own. She felt it pulling her towards the cliff as she started sliding across the ground. Seeing this, Naruto grabbed her hand and tried to help her only for the two of them to be thrown of the cliff together.

"LADY KAMUI! LORD NARUTO!" They heard a voice scream before both were envelope in a bright light.

(END)

 **Alright, sorry that I haven't uploaded anything, my wifi has been throwing so many hissy fits that it's become a nuisance. So Yea, this chapter was close to finished so I just thought I'd get it out for the large update coming for my stories. SO yea, quick recap. Naruto and Kamui went on a mission. We lost Gunter, Naruto showed some strange Hatred for Hoshidans, They forced Hans to retreat and Kamui seemed to gain some interesting features. Oh and we got introduced to one of Camilla's retainers Selena. And she seems to have a thing for the blonde. Oh and yea, Naruto can sing. If you are wondering, he sings the same song as Shigure. Lost In Waves while Azura sings Lost In Thoughts. So I will see you all in one of the coming updates. And the post of my new Naruto/DXD story, A Simple Priest. Later.**


	5. Hoshido

**A/n: Alright. Welcome back people to the next chapter of Abyssal One. As you can tell by the title, Naruto and Kamui are heading to the Japanese styled kingdom of Hoshido. And Naruto will have two different interactions in this chapter. Now let's move on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

 **(Opening Black and Blue)**

"Hello" Normal.

" **Die" Controlled or possessed**

'Azura' Thoughts.

 **A/n: Alright then let's do this. Again thanks to Antex for giving me feedback on the ideas I share with him.**

 _(Story start)_

 _(Naruto's Mindscape)_

"Wake...up."

'What was that?' Naruto thought as he stared at the dark abyss of his mind.

"You need to wake up." He heard the same male voice that once called him father.

'Who are you?' Naruto thought before a bright light erupted in front of him.

"FATHER!" The voice shouted as Naruto was enveloped in the light.

(Deeprealm)

Naruto sat up from his position on the ground. Breathing harshly as he noticed that he was in a room unknown to him. Looking around he found himself sitting on a thin mattress with a white sheet covering him. Looking at the ground he noticed that there was a straw covered floor instead of the usual concrete he was use to. Hearing the door open, he turned his attention to the sound with a confused stare.

A young teen had entered the room. A tray in his hands with two tea cups and a tea pot. His light blue hair covered his right eye as his only visible golden eye lit up in surprise. He was wearing a dark blue set of clothing that Camilla had told him about. It was Hoshidan in origin and it was called a Kimono. The teen moved over to Naruto's left side quickly and knelt down. Placing the tea at his side he quickly handed Naruto a cup filled with green tea.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the teen smiled at him.

"It seems mother was right. Then again, I haven't really be born yet." The teen said looking down as Naruto took a sip from his tea cup.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking around. "Where am I?" He asked again as the teen nodded.

"This is my personal Deeprealm. Only mother has entered this world until now. Though I don't know what brought you here Father." The teen said as Naruto looked at him.

"Father?" He asked confused as the boy nodded.

"That's right. Your my father. Naruto Uzumaki." He said as Naruto's eyes widened. "My name is Shigure." He said as Naruto let the info move around in his head.

"Shigure?" He asked as the boy nodded. "Who's your mother?" He asked as the boy shook his head.

"I'm sorry Father. But mother told me that you must find that out for yourself." Shigure said regretfully as he stood to his feet. "Father, may I ask you for a favour?" Shigure asked as Naruto stood to his feet.

"Sure." Naruto said hesitantly as he tried to take step.

When he did, Naruto felt his body give way. He would've hit the ground if Shigure didn't stop his fall. Positioning him so that an arm was around his shoulders. Shigure helped his father into the other room where Naruto saw the outside world. Sitting him down on a cushion, Shigure walked into a different room as Naruto stared out into the world. Or lack there of. Where he was staring, there was nothing but an endless blue sky.

Hearing a door slide open, he watched as Shigure returned with a blank canvas.

"What's that?" He asked as Shigure laid the canvas against the wall.

"Oh, I'm a bit of a painter. I've been painting pictures of you, seeing as I never actually got to meet you, but they never worked out. I could picture the clothes you were dressed in. But I could never do the face. It just never existed for me." He said before he noticed Naruto glowing. "It seems like that won't be happening for me." He said sadly as Naruto gave him a smile before standing to his feet.

He walked over to Shigure, stumbling every now and then until he stood in front of his son. Staring him in the eye with a smile. Laying his forehead against Shigure's, Naruto's smile grew as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"This isn't a goodbye. I'll try to visit you again." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his own chest, right over his heart. "I didn't believe you at first, until I saw what you see everyday. I then realised, you were telling the truth. And were looking after me while I was out. Thank you Shigure." Naruto said as he pulled him into a hug.

"For what?" Shigure asked confused as Naruto smiled.

"For being born to your mother and myself. For being born my son." Naruto said as he disappeared. His words echoing within his sons mind.

A smile came across Shigure's face as he turned to the blank canvas and grabbed a nearby paint brush.

'Father. It was nice to finally meet you. Mother was right. You are kind.' Shigure thought as he started painting.

(Astral Plain)

Naruto awoke to find himself laying on concrete ground once more. Standing up to his feet he looked around until he came face to face with a strange creature. It had a rounded head with a red triangle on it's forehead. It was holding a pearl at it's stomach as it's tail, resembling that of a fish swayed side to side gently. Overall, the creature looked like some kind of floating fish.

"Hello Naruto-sama." The creature said as Naruto backed away slightly.

"What the hell are you?" He asked shocked as the creature seemed to pout.

"Don't you remember my voice?" The creature asked as Kamui ran over and tackled Naruto.

"There you are. Thank god Lilith found you." She said as Naruto looked at the creature.

"Lilith?!" He screamed in shock as the creature nodded.

"Hello Lord Naruto. How are you?" Lilith asked as Naruto sighed.

"Confused." He said as Kamui giggled.

"Let me fill you in." She said before explaining where they are.

(Half an hour later)

"So we are in a different realm altogether. Completely separate from the outside world?" Naruto asked as Lilith nodded.

"Yep, I brought you two here when I saw the two of you falling, I knew I had to save the two of you." She said.

"Well thanks for saving us. But I think we need to get back to Nohr. Tell everyone of Hans betrayal." Naruto said as Lilith nodded.

Before Naruto and Kamui knew what was happening. They were both enveloped with a bright light before they were returned to the real world.

(Real world)

After returning to the real world, Naruto went to talk to Kamui only to be bashed in the face by a wooden club. He fell to the ground roughly as Kamui was knocked out by the one who hit him. Barely hanging onto consciousness, he tried to push himself up to attack their assailant only stomp his head into the ground.

(Afterwards)

Naruto awoke to a dim candle light. His head in pain before he noticed that his head was bandaged slightly.

"Today just seems to be the day." He said under his breath as he heard a scoff come from in front of him.

"Be grateful I felt like paying you back for making sure we lived." The voice said as Naruto laughed.

"So it's you. Rinkah right?" Naruto asked as the white haired girl scoffed.

"Good to see you remembered my name Nohrian." She said as Naruto looked around the room they were in.

"Where am I?" He asked as Rinkah sighed.

"My home. I have the princess tied up in the other room. The two of you are apparently important to the royal family of Hoshido." She said as Naruto raised a brow.

"What could they want with us?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Didn't say. I was only told to give you two over to them should I come across you two." Rinkah said before they heard a knock at the door. "Seems like they are here to pick you two up." She said as she stood to her feet.

Walking over to Naruto, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the front door. Opening it, Naruto was surprised to find Kaze there.

"Hello again Naruto-san." He said before two other people dressed in similar gear grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the house while Rinkah went to get Kamui. Eventually she came back, carrying said girl over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let's get these two to Hoshido." She said before walking ahead as Kaze pushed Naruto from behind as another Hoshidan grabbed Farron.

"Please don't make this difficult." Kaze begged as Naruto clicked his teeth and started following Rinkah.

(Hoshido)

After arriving in the unique kingdom of Hoshido, Naruto noticed the looks he was getting from those around him. Glances of curiosity and anger. The staring he was getting as he was walking through the kingdom was starting to get to him. The blue markings that usually littered his right arm started to appear at the base of his neck and stop mid way. Eventually he saw that they had made it to the home of the Hoshidan royals. Shirasagi castle. He and Kamui were brought to the throne room where a man dressed in red armour was standing. His armour consisted interlocking red plates with gold trimming. The colour was brought out by his white coat he wore, along with his white pants. The shins covered by armoured boots covered in the same red armour. His face was framed by another piece of armour that covered his forehead and ended with a pointed chin with two horns that stretched out backwards. His long spiky brown hair stopped just below the mid point of his back.

When he saw Naruto and Kamui being forced into the throne room. A look of relief appeared on his face when he first saw Kamui, but that switched to confusion when Naruto was forced to the floor. A foot placed on the back of his head.

"Do you mind? I don't like being under men. Maybe if it was a woman..." Naruto trailed off jokingly only to have his skull stomped on.

"Shut it Nohrian." The gruff voice of his captor said as Naruto lifted his head slightly. Struggling against the foot on the back of his head.

"Now now, that wasn't very fucking nice." Naruto said getting annoyed as his head was stomped into the ground once more.

"Be quiet or else." The Hoshidan threatened as Naruto laughed.

"Do that again. I might like this time." Naruto taunted only to have his skull slammed into the ground and stomped on again. "Nope. Definitely didn't like it." Naruto said as the man took his foot off the back of his head and grabbed Naruto by the hair and tilted his head upwards. Showing to everyone a trail of blood leaking from his forehead.

"Don't you ever shut up?" The man growled as Naruto laughed.

"Only when there's food in my mouth." Naruto laughed out before he felt his head being pulled back.

"Stop it! Leave Naruto alone!" Kamui screamed as the man stopped in his movement. Naruto's face inches from the ground.

"Saizo. Enough." The man in red armour said before the now named Saizo let go of Naruto and backed away from him. "Go get Jiraiya." He ordered getting a nod from Saizo he left the room.

After he left, Kaze rushed to Naruto's side and helped him up, grabbing a bandage, he move to wrap Naruto skull only for Naruto to shake his head.

"Sorry about my brother. He's easily annoyed." He said as Naruto laughed.

"I get it. He's the buzz kill while your the fun guy." Naruto said as the man in red armour coughed getting their attention.

"That's enough Kaze." He said as Kamui looked at him. Both her and Naruto's arms tied behind their backs. "Undo their bindings." He said as Kaze cut the ropes binding their hands.

Naruto stood to his feet and wiped his head. Showing that the bleeding had already stopped. Kamui walked over and moved his hair out of the way.

"It's fine Kamui." He said grabbing her wrists gently.

Kamui let out a small sigh of relief before she laid her head against his chest. Naruto smiled only to see the man in red armour staring at them, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Who are you?" The man asked as his attention switched to Kamui. "And how close are you with my sister?" He asked as Kamui and Naruto looked at him confused.

"The names Naruto. I'm Kamui's personal retainer." He said as the man didn't move from his spot.

"What do you mean? I'm your sister?" Kamui asked as the man smiled.

"Yes you are Kamui. You were taken from us when you were younger." The man explained as he turned his attention to Naruto. "My name is Ryoma." He said before Naruto jumped in.

"The high prince." He said getting a nod while Kamui stayed next to her retainer. Slowly grabbing his hand as Naruto held her hands tightly.

"That's correct. Now tell me, what is the son of Kushina-oba-chan doing siding with Nohr." Ryoma said knowing only one person who would name their child Naruto.

"What do you mean? Who's Kushina?" Naruto asked as the doors opened behind them.

Turning around, Naruto and Kamui saw two people entering the room, one a woman the other a man. Naruto reached for his sword only to hear a cough. Turning his head, he found a female Hoshidan dressed in the attire of a Ninja holding the blade. Cursing himself, he turned to find the man standing in front of him. Surprised, he moved Kamui behind him as the man grabbed his face.

"This rounded face and these blue eyes. The type who's quick to anger." He said before backing away as Naruto swung at him. "There's no doubt about it. Your Kushina-chans boy alright." He said as Naruto got a proper look at him.

He is a tall man with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face, going all the way to the bottom. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, a pair of wooden sandels, and a red Haori with two yellow circles on each side. Her black eyes gazed happily at Naruto as the woman who walked in with him stood next to him.

She had long black hair tied into a pony tail with a golden star holding it together. Two bangs framed her face as a small part covering her forehead was swept to the left side revealing a small golden headband. She was wearing a long white dress that covered her body with golden plates placed over her stomach and sides. She had a white cloak hanging off her shoulders as she walked towards Naruto and Kamui. A motherly smile on her face as Naruto felt a throbbing sensation in his head. Grabbing his head with one hand, he placed the other on Kamui's shoulder as the blue markings covered his body once more. The women's feet tapped against the ground softly as the sandals made contact with the ground. She stopped in front of them as Naruto took his hand away from his face, panting softly as the throbbing sensation never seemed to stop.

In his mind, images of the woman flashed. Him sitting alone with her on a balcony, her holding him close, and finally, a photo flashed in his mind. On the photo was a woman with vibrant red hair. Falling to his knees as the markings continued to grow until they neared his eye, the woman knelled down and pulled him to close to her.

"Don't worry Naruto. Your mother will always love you. No matter what." She whispered in his ear as the markings stopped just as they started moving within the whites of his eyes. They eventually faded away within a blue mist as she pulled out a photo and gave it to him. The same photo that flashed in his mind.

"Kushina." He said looking at the woman as she nodded. "My mother." He continued as Kamui leaned over his shoulder and saw the woman in the photo.

"She's really pretty Naruto." She said as the woman turned her attention to her.

"After all this time. I finally get to see you again." She said as her eyes filled with water as Kamui stared at the woman.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Kamui asked as Ryoma laughed while Naruto held the photo of Kushina close.

"Her name is Mikoto, Kamui. But we know her as mother." He said as Naruto stood to his feet and placed the photo of Kushina in his back pocket.

Kamui stared at the woman confused, but she couldn't find any lie in her eyes as she saw Naruto rub his eyes in the corner of her vision.

"After all this time, I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again. Kamui." She said before pulling the girl into a hug. Naruto turning around to see the happy family moment.

Unfortunately it was broken when a messenger came running in.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked as the messenger panted.

"Hinoka-sama...Sakura-sama...they are...in trouble." He panted out as Naruto walked over to the female ninja and grabbed his sword's handle.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked as Naruto glanced at him.

"Since we're stuck here, seeing as I don't see any chance of you letting go of me and Kamui, I've decided to help." He said as Ryoma nodded to the female ninja.

"Kagero. Let go." He said to her.

Kagero nodded and followed the orders given to her. When she did, Naruto raised the sword upwards and placed it on his back as he looked towards Kamui.

"Well then let's do this." She said as Ryoma nodded.

"Alright then. I will accompany you." Ryoma said as Naruto shrugged.

(2 hours later)

The small group consisting of Naruto, Kamui and Ryoma arrived at some snowy mountains just outside of the Hoshido capital. Arriving there, Naruto saw a large group of monsters. They were a bunch monsters resembling a human in body type. They had a large steel helmet with multiple holes on it. Their bodies were covered in black leather wrappings with their crotch being heavily covered.

"Naruto. Can you please go and find Hinoka and Sakura." Ryoma said as Naruto looked at him cautiously.

"Naruto." Kamui called getting his attention.

When Naruto turned, to Kamui, he let out a sigh as he saw the look she was giving him. Drawing his sword, he ran off from the group, his sword at his side as the markings appeared on his face once more.

"He's loyal." Ryoma said as Kamui nodded.

"He also wants to keep me safe. So expect it to take a while for him to warm up to you." She said with a small smile until she saw a small plume of snow erupt in the distance.

"What was that?" Ryoma asked shocked as Kamui smiled.

"That was Naruto." She said as Ryoma stared on as multiple explosions of snow happened.

(Meanwhile)

As Naruto ran through the snow, he would have to duck swipes from the giant green monstrosities. When he did, he would swing and cut off their limbs. Arms, legs, hands and even heads. No matter how many charged him, they were reduced to blood in the snow as Naruto's markings continued to grow. He eventually came to the top of a snow covered hill. His clothes and part of his face covered in blood until he wiped it off with the sleeve of his shirt. Eventually he saw a young girl in her mid teens with pink hair being attacked by one of the monsters. Her shrine maiden out was covered in snow as she continued to dodge from the attacks. Meanwhile, another girl with short red hair was cutting apart the monsters with a naginata. Her clothing was a white dress with red shoulder pads and knee high boots. She was riding a top a Pegasus, something Naruto hadn't seen before. Looking to his side, he found a old tree.

Smiling he slashed the tree at the base before pushing it over. He rolled it over to where it was pointing down the hill he was on. Pushing it until Gravity took effect, he jumped onto the tree, using it as a snowboard until it connected with the side of the monsters head. Landing on the snow in a small crouch, he swung his sword at the monsters at ankles, slashing the tendons easily. When the monster fell to his knees, Naruto already had his sword at it's neck. With a quick tug, he slit the monsters throat before he swung his blade to the side, cleaning his blood in a instant. Turning his head slightly, he stared at the pink haired shrine maiden with a smile. The side of his face without markings coming into the girls line of sight.

"Are you OK?" He asked as the girl slowly nodded.

He laughed slightly before moving to push her out of the way. When he did, he received a punch to the shoulder which let out a loud crack. Catching the attention of the red haired girl on the Pegasus. He was thrown across the ground before he managed to right himself and stab his sword into the ground. His left arm hanging limply at it's side while he slowly stood to his feet. His right hand gripping Farron's handle tightly.

The pink haired girl ran over to stand in front of him, her arms at her side, hoping to shield him from any attacks.

"What are you doing?" He asked before he gripped his bad arm.

"You saved me. I don't even know you but you got hurt protecting me. So I'll do the same for you." She said as black smoke surrounded Naruto's arm.

"Just run you fool. There's no need for you to get hurt saving me." He said standing to his feet as cracking sounds were heard from his broken arm.

"I could say the same to you...you saved me for no reason...n-now, I will do the same." She said stuttering at the end as Naruto's cloak flew off his body while his left eye glowed red.

The green monster which broke his arm moved to punch the girl who stood in place. Her eyes closed as she braced for the impact only to never feel it. Opening them, she found Naruto in front of her once more, holding the fist with his formerly broken hand. Though it had changed. It was now completely black up to his shoulder with two bone like protrusions appearing out of the shoulder. His hand had grown in size to easily dwarf the fist of the green monster. The fingers had been covered in bone like armour. Throwing the green monster back easily, his hand returned to normal size as a single red horn poked out of the left side of his skull.

"Don't waste your life you fool!" He said before charging the green monster.

Swinging his sword, he slashed the monster in the stomach before gripping it's throat with his new arm. Picking it up with ease, he slammed it down on the ground before he started throwing it around like nothing. Eventually Naruto got bored of playing with the monster. So he slammed it down, his grip crushing the monsters throat before he beheaded the monster easily. He would've moved on to the other monsters if not for his arm surging in pain. Falling to his knees, the pink haired teen ran over to him in worry. She looked over his arm as it seemed to pulse and grow. At some places it would grow in size before shrinking down. All the while he was grunting in pain. Standing to his feet, ignoring how his hand seemingly weighed five tons. He tried to move only to fall to the ground.

'It's too much.' He said as one of the monsters stood above him fists raised.

The monster went to crush Naruto, who could only watch as the fists descended until it stopped and backed away. Looking in confusion, Naruto watched as the monster split in two, revealing Ryoma behind it. His weapon fully drawn. The last thing he saw was Kamui's worried face before the pain caused him to pass out

(Back in Hoshido)

Naruto awoke slowly, the pain of his arm being a distant memory now. Looking at it, he noticed multiple bandages until a dark voice echoed throughout his mind.

"Foolish boy. It's only a matter of time now." It said as he gripped his head.

'Matter of time? What are you on about? Who are you?' Naruto asked confused before his door opened slightly.

"Your up!" Kamui said as she rushed into the room, the pink haired girl from earlier following her.

"Of course." He said trying to stand up. "I can't stay down or else you'll be in danger. I can't allow that to happen." He finished as he made it to his feet.

When he did he noticed that the pink haired girl had his cloak in her hands.

"T-thank you. For saving me I mean." She said timidly, looking away from him.

Naruto smiled before grabbing his cloak from her.

"Don't worry about it." He said before they all heard someone elses voice.

"That's just the way he is Sakura. He's quite the hero." The voice said as the person walked in.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the woman. Especially her blue hair while Kamui was entranced by the woman's beauty. The pink haired girl, Sakura, smiled and ran over to hug her.

"Big sister Azura!" She called as Naruto stared at her.

"Azura." He said softly as the woman turned to him.

"It's been three years since we last saw each other. And yet, you haven't seemed to change at all." She said softly as she lightly stroked Sakura's back. "It's good to see you again Naruto." She said as Naruto was left speechless.

 **(END)**

 **So finally. They reunited. Naruto and Azura had finally reunited. Not only that but it seems like Naruto's arm had changed completely. But not only that, Naruto's son had been revealed. Shigure. It's obvious who his mother is but yes I am gonna bullshit it so that Naruto can't make the connection just yet. Oh and yea, Sakura in Fates has pinkish red hair. So yes it will be confusing at first but unless I start calling her a howler monkey, she will be the good Sakura. Anyway. Onto the Omakes. Yes Plural. And technically, these are cannon to the story.**

 _(Omake #1: Naruto and Shigure Support)_

In Shigure's deeprealm, Naruto found himself sipping tea with his son once more.

"So father. How goes things?" Shigure asked as Naruto sighed.

"Well, Kamui and I were captured and taken to Hoshido and I'm pretty sure I went on a killing spree." He said tiredly getting a laugh from his son.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Hoshido." Shigure said getting a bitter laugh from his father.

"I'll try son." Naruto said before finishing his tea.

 _{Naruto and Shigure have reached Support C}_

 _(Omake #2: Naruto and Kamui Support)_

"Why do you keep doing this Naruto?" Kamui asked concerned as he walked alongside her in the snowy mountains.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"Angering the people who, in a way, captured you." She said with a sigh as Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry. As long as I have you nearby. I can take on anyone." He said with Kamui laughing.

"Alright then. If you ever need help in battle. I'll be there for you." Kamui said as Naruto smiled.

 _{Naruto and Kamui have reached Support B}_


	6. Decisions

**A/n: Alright people. Here's the latest chapter and as you can see. Decisions must be made. For those who have played Fire Emblem Fates, you should realize where we are now. And to the guess reviewer Someguy, thank you for your wonderful review. I will try to make this story better along the way but for now, we're gonna speed it up a tiny bit. Hope you guys are ready for the ride. Oh and I'll explain Naruto's markings at the bottom of the chapter as I feel as though it doesn't really matter at this point...at this point that is.**

 **Opening theme: Black And Blue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my poster of Kamui and Azura's necklace.**

(Chapter Start)

(3 Days Later)

Finally. They had finally been reunited. That was the thought running through Azura's head as she stared at Naruto, his clothes had some slight cuts in them, but they weren't too big a problem in reality. Not with the change she brought for him.

"You certainly haven't changed. Besides the markings on your arms growing." She said with a peaceful smile plastered on her face.

Naruto gripped his arm when he heard that, but deep down, he knew it was a useless gesture.

"So you know about that?" He asked as she nodded.

"I was there they day you received those markings. I guess you could say I know the most about you." Azura said as she turned her attention to Kamui. "How have you been since your arrival in Hoshido Kamui?" She asked as the silver haired girl smiled.

"Well it could've been better. I mean with the whole kidnapping thing and then helping Ryoma save Sakura here, I just want to rest already." She said as Naruto rolled his arm.

"And yet you weren't the one who had their arm broken trying to save someone." He said as he felt a few cracks in his arm but waved them off.

"A-are you o-ok?" Sakura asked as Naruto turned to her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm made of stronger stuff. Nothing but a few days rest and I'll be good as new." He said smiling as Sakura looked down with a blush.

"That's good. We have a festival coming up in a month. I believe it would be good for Kamui and yourself to experience the culture we have here in Hoshido." Azura said as she turned around to leave. "This room will be your own Naruto. I'll leave a spare change of clothes outside for you." She said before she walked off.

"So that's Azura?" He asked as Sakura nodded.

"She always spoke highly of you. Whenever we asked about her past. She always mentioned you." She said as Naruto felt his head throb.

Holding his head in his hands, he watched as multiple visions flew around in his head. All of them had one thing in common. Him and Azura, whether it was them cooking together. Him sleeping near her or even the two of them singing. He saw that in the past, they spent all the time together.

"Naruto?" Kamui called out to him in worry.

Naruto only smiled before he pulled her close to him and chuckled.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll be fine. Besides, you and Azura might end up being good friends. Might as well make the most of our situation." Naruto said as she nodded.

"N-Naruto." Sakura said getting his attention. "My sister. Hinoka wanted to meet you. I-I'll go get her." She continued before she hurried out of the room as Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"She's a shy one." He said before he grabbed his arm in pain.

Seeing this, Kamui grabbed Naruto and tried to get him to lay down. Naruto resisted of course, saying that it was nothing but Kamui insisted that he lay down and rest. In their little tussel, Kamui tripped him up. Holding onto her, Naruto brought them both down, his body softening her fall as the door opened up.

The red haired teen that was riding the pegasus when Naruto saved Sakura looked on in shock at the scene she just walked in. Kamui, was on top of Naruto, holding his arms at the side of his head and their lips were almost connected.

"What the hell?!" The red head screamed as Kamui jumped off Naruto quickly. Her face burning crimson from the close proximity.

"It's not what it looks like!" She exclaimed as she turned to face the red head while Naruto sat up.

"Your the one that was on the pegasus." Naruto pointed out before he found the sharp end of a Naginata pointed towards his face.

"What the hell did you do to Kamui!?" She asked as Naruto backed away from the violent red head.

"I did nothing, in fact I haven't done anything but talk since I woke up!" He defended himself as Kamui grabbed the spear and pushed it away from Naruto.

"There's no need to over react Hinoka. I fell on top of Naruto after trying to get him to rest that's all." Kamui said as Naruto nodded.

The now named Hinoka stared at the two before she lowered the naginata but quickly locked a glare on Naruto.

"You better make sure not to do anything with my sister. Got it?" Hinoka threatened with Naruto nodding.

"As I've told people before, I'd be dead if I even attempted it." He said as Kamui blushed at the implication of Hinoka's words.

"Wise words from a fool." She said before walking to the door. "There's a bunch of clothes outside of the door. Ryoma and the others are waiting for you in the throne room." She said before she opened the door and threw a quick glance at Naruto. "And thanks for protecting Sakura." She said with a smile before she left.

"What is with me and getting on the bad sides of your sisters?" Naruto asked as he stood to his feet and walked to the door.

"Is your arm OK?" Kamui asked as Naruto turned and gave her a smile.

"As if i'm gonna let something like a hurt arm stop me from keeping you safe." Naruto said as he raised his arm. "Besides, this is nothing." He said as he noticed Farron leaning against the wall.

Grabbing it with his left hand, he raised the great sword above his head and held it there before passing it over to his right arm.

"See?" He asked with a smile. "I was able lift Farron with ease. Now I'll get changed and then we can go and meet the others." He said as he opened the door and grabbed his clothes.

"Right. Then I'll just be going." Kamui said quickly as she rushed out the door, once Naruto had moved out of the way.

Laughing to himself, he looked at the clothes Azura had given him and then looked out the nearby window in his room. As he gazed at the peacefulness of Hoshido, he felt a fond smile coming across his face as he watched the children smiling happily as the spent time with their own families. He assumed Nohr was the same, but he never got to experience it due to staying in the Northern fortress looking after Kamui.

"Nohr or Hoshido?" He asked himself as he turned his gaze away from the window. "Whatever Kamui chooses, there's gonna be some large backlash." He said to himself as he started getting changed.

'Azura, Kamui. I will protect you both, no matter what.' He thought to himself with a determined grin on his face as his eyes flashed a bright red.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto walked out of his temporary room while adjusting his new jacket. He was currently wearing a black jacket over a maroon turtle neck shirt. His coat was tied around the neck of his jacket letting it flow freely as his lower half was covered by black jeans and caramel brown boats. He had two different gloves on, the one of his right covered it completely, in order to hide the markings on his arm. And his left was finger less. Stretching slighty with closed eyes, he opened them to see Sakura staring at him while hiding behind a corner.

"Hey there." He said as she jumped.

"H-h-hello." She stuttered out as Naruto chuckled.

"I'm guessing your gonna take me to Ryoma and them?" He asked as she nodded quickly. "Lead on." He said as Sakura turned around and walked away with Naruto following after her.

(In the throne room)

The blonde eventually found himself back in throne room with all the royal siblings gathered. Though there was one her never noticed before. Wearing a blue and white archers garb with a tiger pattern waist coat. He had armor plating on his arms and legs. He had silver hair tied into a long pony tail.

"Hello Hoshidan royals." Naruto announced as they all turned to him.

"Welcome Naruto, it's good to see you walking around." Ryoma greeted with a smile as Naruto nodded. "How's the arm?" He asked as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Perfectly fine. It was just a tiny punch that's all. Nothing too big." He said as Mikoto smiled at him.

"I must thank you Naruto." She said gaining his attention. "For saving my daughters." She said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem Lady Mikoto." He said as she gave him a smile filled with the love of a mother.

"You've grown into such a wonderful man." She said as she stood up from her seat. "Allow me to introduce you to Takumi. My youngest son." She said as the now named Takumi, locked eyes with Naruto.

"Thanks for saving my sisters." He said before turning away.

"Stop thanking me. I only did was I was told. If anything, thank Kamui." He said as Kamui blushed from the attention being turned to her.

"Naruto, Kamui, there is a festival coming soon. I do believe that you will enjoy it." Mikoto said as Naruto shrugged.

(1 month later)

Naruto and Kamui were being led around Hoshido as they took in the sights of people celebrating. Lanterns were floating in the air, people were cheering and getting along with each other. It was truly a happy place, eventually they came across a large plaza where Mikoto was standing in front of a statue of a giant dragon. She walked over to the small group and grabbed Kamui's hand.

"I'll be borrowing her for a second Naruto." She said before moving back to the center of the plaza, Kamui in tow.

She stood in front of the civilians who had gathered, as Kamui backed out of view of them. Mikoto had a smile as she gazed upon her kingdom, and the fact her family was finally reunited. Naruto watched the scene with Azura at his side, before he felt his arm burn before he noticed someone standing at the back of the crowd. Sakura moved to stand at his side as Naruto noticed the eye of Ganglari start moving before in flew into the unknown man's hand. The man twirled the sword around before stabbing it into the ground. Naruto watched as a shockwave appeared blowing all the civilians away and destroying the plaza, before the Glangari shattered, it's fragments spinning around before flying towards Kamui.

Naruto moved to get in front of the shards before he saw Mikoto look him in the eye as she moved to stand in front of Kamui. Drawing his sword, he saw a few of the shards fly towards him, or more specifically, the girls behind him. Acting as a shield, he swung his sword deflecting the shards as everyone heard a scream filled with anguish.

"MOTHER!" He heard as he turned to see Mikoto in Kamui's arms. A smile on her face as she layed still.

Turning to the man who caused the destruction, both Naruto and Ryoma rushed him and moved to split him in half with their swords only for the man to disappear. It was then that Naruto felt something growing behind him.

Turning around, he watched as Kamui was soon covered in a bright red aura as he saw tears drip down her face. It was then a dark energy erupted from her as she underwent a transformation. Once it was done, Naruto couldn't contain his surprise.

Whatever Kamui had turned into, it wasn't human. Her arms had become clawed and grown much longer. To the point where she was apparently leaning on the knuckles of her new form. The same with her feet. Her entire body turned into something similar to that of a deer. Two large wings spouted from her back as a long tail spouted from her backside. Her entire body was covered in blue and white scales as well. The antler like horns that appeared when Hans killed Gunter made their appearance again. Water seemed to gather around her before it faded when she roared, kicking up dust and pushing everyone back slightly.

"Naruto!" Azura called as she threw something to him. A small dagger with a wooden hilt.

Reaching out and catching the dagger, Naruto had but a split moment when he caught a glint of steel out of the corner of his eye. Leaning to the side and losing his footing, Naruto swung Farron upwards before he felt something. With the dagger in hand, Naruto drove it into the ground and pivoted around it. As his body swung around from the movement, Farron clashed against his assailants sword and pushed him back. Taking the dagger out of the ground, Naruto swung Farron over his head and slammed it onto the assailant, pushing him back from the impact. Using his current stance, Naruto jumped into the air, twirling around with his dagger close to his chest. He swiped down, forcing his assailants guard to break. In that instant, Naruto swung his sword down with all his might, cutting through his opponent with ease. (1)

Looking at the corpse with faded away with a flash of dark energy, Naruto turned his attention back to the newly transformed Kamui who was rampaging around the plaza. Looking over at the others, he saw Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura trying to get some unharmed civilians away while Ryoma dealt with another mysterious assailant. Putting his sword away, Naruto rushed Kamui and with all his might, grabbed her by the horns and forced her to the ground. The others stopped and saw as a small dust cloud appeared before it faded showing Naruto holding Kamui to the ground, the markings now covering the left side of his face.

"You have to calm down! Throwing a tantrum like this won't do anyone any good Kamui!" He shouted before Ryoma saw his opponent rush past him.

"Naruto look out!" He warned as Naruto, with dagger in hand, turned around and parried his attacker with ease. Grabbing Farron, he slammed it into the gut of the man before swiping out his leg and knocking his opponent off his feet.

He followed up by slamming Farron into the mans shoulder before he lifted it over his head. A foot firmly planted on the attackers chest as Naruto swung fiercely. Both hands now holding Farron, giving him a little extra power. Farron slammed into the attackers skull, killing him instantly. Turning around to deal with Kamui, Naruto was sent flying due to Kamui whipping him with her tail. Sending Farron flying into the air.

Rolling along the ground, Naruto was stopped thanks to Ryoma who stared at his transformed sister in worry. Getting to his feet, albeit shakily due to the impact of the raging Kamui, Naruto saw Farron embedded in the ground a fair distance away from him.

 _"You are the oceans gray waves."_ Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Azura singing.

Turning to his right, he saw Azura approaching Kamui, no fear in her movements as she continued her singing.

 _"Destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach."_ She continued as Kamui started moving in a more aggressive motion. Slamming her hands on the ground. Azura's eyes widened as she saw Kamui raise a clawed hand, ready to strike her down.

Naruto, rushing quickly used his own body as a shield and blocked the attack. Grabbing the clawed hand as blood rushed from the new wound on his arm, He grabbed one of Kamui's horns and pulled his head back before lunging forward. The others watched on in shock as he headbutted Kamui and held her in place, blood dripping onto the ground as he held her tightly.

"Finish it Azura!" He ordered the blue haired girl who nodded.

 _"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb."_ She finished as Naruto and Kamui were enveloped in a vortex of water.

"I'm not letting go! Not until you calm the hell down!" He shouted before they were both covered by a black fog.

When it faded, Naruto's markings had receded fully with Kamui having turned back into a human. Her right arm covered in blood as her head rested against Naruto's chest.

"Welcome back." He said laughing lightly as Kamui looked him in the eye.

"What happened to the people in town?" She asked as she looked around, tears in her eyes due to the destruction she caused.

"They got out. Don't worry about it." He said as Azura approached them as Kaze appeared.

"Kamui, I believe that you should stop fighting for now." She warned as Kamui shook her head, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"I can't just stand around Azura. If I need to fight to protect what I care about, then I will fight." She proclaimed as Naruto left the two alone to go and get Farron.

When his hand touched the blade, he had another vision. This one was different though. It didn't seem to be a vision of the past, but of the future. He stood against an army, Farron in hand, a bloody arm and a proud smile on his face. Feeling the pain in his arm ease away, he was knocked from his vision to see Sakura healing his damaged arm as a blue light came from Azura and Kamui. A smile appeared on his face, something which was dashed as Ryoma approached him. A grim look appearing on the prince's face.

"I was just informed that a large force of Nohrian soldiers have just appeared at our borders. I've tried to stave off a war but this is the last straw. Naruto, will you fight with us?" He asked as Naruto glanced towards the approaching Kamui and Azura.

"Who I fight with, is my decision Ryoma. Whether it be Nohr or Hoshido, I just want to see this world reach a peaceful state." Naruto said before he walked over to the girls.

(Timeskip, 3 days later, Day of War)

In the three days that passed, many things have happened. Naruto had been practicing his skills with Farron, and trying to learn how to use the dagger and sword like he did the first time. Kamui had received the blade Yato. A divine weapon that chooses who wields it. And with that blade in hand, she made a promise to both Naruto and Azura, that she would find a way to obtain peace for all of them. Sakura had been constantly healing Naruto as he had hurt himself more times than anything, trying to master his weapon while the others did their own thing.

At the borders of Hoshido, two armies had gathered. Both carrying the banners of their nations. All fighting for their own idea of peace. Ryoma and his siblings stood on one side, while Xander and his siblings stood on the other. Upon seeing this, Kamui rushed in between the both of them to try and calm things down. Naruto and Azura, joined her with Naruto facing Nohr, staring down his best friend Leo. And Azura sadly gazing at Sakura and Hinoka.

"It's good to see that you are both fine." Leo said as he held his tome Brynhild at his side.

"My dear little sister Kamui, your safe!" Camilla called as she stared at the group. "I'm never letting you leave my sight again!" She said as she stomped on the ground.

"Big Brother, Big Sister finally we can be together again!" Elise said happily as Naruto turned his gaze to the ground.

"Kamui, come join us back in Nohr. We raised you since you were a child!" Xander ordered as Kamui turned to face her Nohrian siblings.

"Xander, while in Hoshido I found out a few things." Kamui started before Ryoma butted in.

"Kamui, Hoshido is your true home. We need you here!" He said as the others nodded.

"P-p-please big sister." Sakura begged.

"We've been worried about you ever since you went missing Kamui. Please come back and join us, you too Azura." Hinoka said as Naruto felt a little left out.

Kamui switched her attention between the two, trying to decide who she should join. The ones she has ties with due to her mother. Or the ones who raised her since she was young.

'My home...which one do I choose?' Kamui thought to herself as Naruto decided to speak up.

"Kamui, even though both of them are your family. Only your heart can truly decide." He said as Kamui looked at his back.

"I...I can't choose. I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years!" She said as she looked down. "Even though we're not related by blood, Xander, Elise, Camilla and Leo. All of you have been with me for as long as I can remember." She said as Xander smiled.

"Good choice Kamui. What ties us is thicker than blood." Xander said as Ryoma looked shocked.

"Are you going to betray your true family and fight against us!?" He asked shocked as Kamui shook her head.

"No, I can't fight against Hoshido either. Even though I've only known you all for a little bit. I don't want to fight you either. I can't betray any of you. I will not fight for Hoshido, nor will I fight for Nohr. I want to fight, for a future where we can all be together as friends!" She declared as Naruto heard footsteps approaching.

"Feli?" He called as Felicia ran over to them.

"I finally found you guys. Do you know how hard it's been to try and find all of you!?" She asked in anger before noticing the current situation. "What's going on?" She asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Kamui made a decision and I think that we should be going." He said as he noticed both armies ready to fight. "She decided to side with neither. By the end of this, we're all going to be fugitives." He said before he noticed a Wyvern rider moving to attack a Hoshidan with a Naginata.

"Kamui!" He called as he rushed the Hoshidan. "Take care of the Wyvern rider!" He called before he swung Farron, splitting the Naginata in half at the wooden hilt.

Listening to his words, Kamui attack the Wyvern rider. Using the dragonstone she received from Azura, she turned into a dragon and swiped at the rider. Knocking them off their Wyvern before she turned back into a human and stabbed the rider with Yato.

"Kamui, what are you doing!?" Xander asked as Ryoma turned his attention to Naruto.

"Why would you betray your mothers home?!" He asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Because it's not my home. If I fight you, then that's it. I fight for Kamui Ryoma. What she decides to do is what I decide to do." He said as Kamui looked Xander in the eye.

"I don't want to do this, but your leaving me no choice Xander!" She shouted as both Xander and Ryoma looked down.

"Nohr, from this day forth. Kamui and Naruto are our enemies. Both are to be captured on sight!" Xander ordered as Kamui looked down.

"Hoshido. Kamui and Naruto are to be captured on sight. They are our enemies." Ryoma said before Naruto placed Farron on his back.

"We need to retreat. We can't be captured now." He said before grabbing Azura and Kamui by the waist and carried them off with Felicia following after him. Kamui was held over his shoulder and lightly struggling where as Azura was held under his arm and seemed to be fine with what was happening.

"Did I make the right choice?" Kamui asked as Naruto laughed.

"It's all we could do. If we sided with Nohr, we'd have to fight Ryoma and the others. If we sided with Hoshido, we would have to fight Xander and the others." He said calmly as he kept running. "Even as it is now, I still think we will have to fight them anyway. But at least this way, we might be able to lower the amount of people who might die." He said grimly as Kamui nodded slightly.

(Chapter END)

 **OK so Kamui has broken off into a different idea, one where she wants to fight for the sake of everyone instead of a single nation. Naruto, being the ever loyal man retainer he is, still sides with Kamui no matter what. And with Azura at his side now, he will find a way to get stronger. Remember this is taking the Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations path and I'll be mixing some things in as well from Dark Souls 1 and 3 for this. Now onto the explanations.**

 **Abyss Markings: The Markings Naruto obtained after absorbing his Abyss Fragment when he became a member of Farron's Legion Of Abyss Watchers. As it is now, with him being the only member of Farron's Legion alive, he absorbed the Abyss Fragments of the others. The more his markings cover his body, the closer he is to losing himself to the Abyss. Much like the Wolf Knight his group emulated. His Markings have another function which won't be explained until his vision comes to pass.**

 **(1): The Special light with Farron Greatsword followed by heavy and ending with the final special attack. (L1, R2, L1 or LB, RT, LB for Xbox and Playstation controls)**

 **Currently in Kamui's group is Naruto, Azura and Felicia. More to join her in her quest for peace as well. Anyway that's it for this chapter goodbye.**


End file.
